Not Of Her Own
by cms
Summary: An attack from Doom leaves an uneasiness among the Voltron Force. Is their love for one another strong enough to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story written for awhile, but have been so busy with life that I haven't been able to post it. Thanks once again to my wonderful friends, Mertz, Wade Wells, and Xia for editing.

Let me know what you think!

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters!

Peace has visited Planet Arus and the members of the Voltron Force prepare for a nice relaxing day. Lance walks next to Princess Allura out of the main entrance of the castle, carrying a basket filled with food for a picnic. Lance asks, "Wow, what did Nanny pack in here?"

Allura giggles, "Why Lance? Is it too heavy?"

"Ahhh…of course not." Lance says as he straightens his posture and puffs out his chest. "It just seems like there is a lot of shi…I mean stuff in here." Allura smiles at Lance's cover.

As they walk out of the castle, they see the rest of the group waiting for them by the carriage that will take them to the picnic site.

Hunk notices Lance struggling with the heavy basket and takes it from him as he smiles at him. Keith smiles at Allura as she walks up to him. Trying not to make it obvious, Keith runs his eyes along her body. He feels a tightening in his groin as he watches the way her knee length sun dress sways with the movement of her hips.

"Hi." Keith says.

"Hi yourself." She replies and begins to enter the carriage. As Keith takes her hand to help her up, the castle alarms begin to blare. Looking up into the sky, Keith notices many small images blotting out the light from the sun. "Doom! Let's get back into the castle!"

"Ah man! Not now!" Lance whines and runs with the group back into the castle.

_____________________

As the Voltron Force enters castle control, Keith says to Coran, "Let me guess…Lotor!"

Coran nods his head in agreement and raises the chutes that will lead the force to their lions.

As the lions meet in the air, Keith says, "Let's get rid of them quick so we can still have our picnic!"

"You don't have to convince me." Says Lance.

Hunk agrees, "Me either…I'm really mad. I could taste Nanny's fried chicken."

"Well, stop the chit chat and let's get 'em!" Pidge states as he moves his lion ahead.

Doom fighters engage the lions in a fight, but they do not last long. The lions move in, easily destroying any that get in their path.

"Man! What is up with all these fighters?" Lance yells.

"I don't know where Lotor got them from. Didn't realize Doom had so many and, they aren't putting up much of a fight!" Keith responds.

"Ah…hey guys! Don't look now, but it looks like an entire fleet is going after one particular person!" Pidge warns.

Keith and Lance look into their monitors to see many battalions of enemy fighter planes chasing blue lion.

"ALLURA!" Keith yells. He turns his lion to go after the fighters and the rest of the team follows.

Hunk suggests, "Keith, how 'bout Pidge and I take care of the fighters on yours and Lance's back while you take care of the Princess?"

"Sounds good Hunk! Guess I didn't think about that minor detail." Keith admits.

Allura continues to dodge enemy fire as she fires upon fighters in her view. _Why are they just after me? Probably because I'm a girl they think I can't fight…well….I'll show them just what I have! _Allura thinks to herself as the anger boils inside her. She increases speed and moves through many fighters.

"Wow! Look at the feisty monarch attack!" Lance boasts.

"Cool it Lance. She's so angry right now she doesn't know what she is doing." Keith says, trying to bring Allura down from her adrenalized state. "Allura, I need you to calm down."

"Kind of hard when I have all these fighters on my rear Keith! "

"We got your back Princess." Lance states.

Keith and Lance continue to bring down the enemy that is insistent on staying on Blue lion's tail. Doom fighters fall from the sky as Allura watches them crash in a nearby town. "NO!" She screams, watching the burning of the buildings as tears stream down her face.

"Allura?" Keith says, trying to get her attention. When there is no answer, he raises his voice, "Allura!"

Allura snaps out of her sorrow and realizes that she is being fired upon. "Hang tight Allura…Lance and I will get these jerks off your tail in just a few seconds." Keith says.

Just then, fighters begin to split away from the Blue lion. Keith follows half and Lance does the same with the other half. Allura doesn't realize the change as she is too busy chasing her own enemy ships. She feels a slight shake and imbalance to the lion and scans the area to see if perhaps she was hit by a laser blast. "That's funny…nothing behind me." She says to herself.

"We almost have them all Keith!" Hunk confidently states.

Keith smiles slightly as he takes out another enemy ship. "I can't believe Lotor doesn't have a robeast for us."

"Please don't say that. The fight isn't over yet." Lance whines.

"I don't think he has one for us this time Lance. If he did, I don't think he would allow us to be destroying all these fighters. He would have released the robeast by now." Keith says.

"Castle Control to Black Lion."

"Black Lion here Castle control. Go ahead." Keith states.

"Keith, sensors are picking up something attached to Blue lion. Not only that, but according to the lion's instrumentation; it appears that there is some sort of gas filling Allura's cockpit." Coran warns.

Keith snaps his head to his monitor and notices the object latched onto Blue lion. It is less than half the size of the lion and rounded in shape. Due to its small size, it doesn't appear to be much of a danger, but with what Coran had just told Keith, he wasn't taking any chances. "Allura! I need you to close all the vents to your cockpit!"

Allura notices the worried tone in Keith's voice. "But why Keith?"

"Just do it! There is some sort of gas being released into your cockpit Allura!"

As Allura reaches over and closes her vents, she asks, "Why hasn't my instruments informed me of this?" With her vents closed, the object falls off of Blue Lion and explodes in the air. The rest of the Force notices the fighters pull away and begin to leave the atmosphere, along with Lotor's command ship.

"Should we follow them?" Lance asks.

"No, we need to make sure nothing got into the Blue lion. We also need to check on that town and make sure no one was seriously injured. Lets land near the town."

"Right!" They all say.

____________________

"You ok Allura?" Keith asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Allura doesn't look at him; instead, she stares at the damaged town that is in front of her. Without looking at Keith, she slightly nods, "I'm fine," and walks away.

Keith and the others follow her movements and walk with her toward the town. "Your Highness!" Exclaims a young lady with some towns people following behind her. The woman wraps her arms around Allura and gives her a tight hug. As she releases her, she says, "We are so happy that you are safe!"

Allura stands with surprise on her face. "You're happy that I am safe? What about the people here? Is anyone in need of help?"

A young man comes up to stand with the woman. "No, your Highness. No one was seriously injured…just shaken up. Only some buildings were damaged."

"Well that's good!" Lance shouts out.

Everyone turns their heads to look at him. "Oh…sorry. I mean…that it is good that no one was injured."

Keith smiles, "It's ok Lance."

Allura turns to Keith and asks, "Keith, do you think it would be alright to come back once we assess the damage and help clean up and maybe start rebuilding the damaged buildings?"

Keith sees the desperation in her eyes and the love for her people. He smiles at her, "Of course Princess. How about first thing in the morning, we will be back?"

She smiles, nods her head and turns to the people in front of her. "We will send medical help and food as soon as we get back to the castle. So, I guess we will see you first thing in the morning."

She receives another hug from the woman and the woman says softly, "We can survive without buildings Princess, but we would not be able to survive without you."

A tear slides down Allura's cheek and she tightens her grip on the woman. "Thank you." She whispers.

The women break their embrace and Allura turns to walk back to her lion. The rest of the members of the Voltron Force follow. As Allura gets closer to her lion, Keith stops her with his hand on her forearm. "Allura, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Keith. Why?"

"It's just that Coran said some kind of gas was being released into your cockpit. I think you should get checked out by Dr. Gorma."

Allura smiles at him. "You worry too much about me. I didn't feel anything or see anything. As a matter of fact, I don't understand why my sensors didn't' alert me of this gas. I feel absolutely fine."

"Maybe I should fly Blue back for you…just in case." Keith suggests.

Allura holds a hand up. "No Keith. Everything is fine. We are close to the castle."

Keith sighs, "Ok, well, when we get there, I want Blue checked over…top to bottom."

Allura inches closer to Keith and asks in a low voice, "Why do you care so much?"

Keith begins to lift his hand to place it on her cheek, but stops himself. He stutters, "I...I…care for all my teammates. I don't want to see anything happen to you…or anyone on the team."

Allura backs away and lowers her head. "Oh…I see. Well, I guess I will see you back at the castle then." She turns away from him and heads to Blue lion.

Keith turns to see if anyone was watching them then he makes his way to his lion. He thinks to himself, _ 'What the hell is wrong with me? Just tell her the truth…that I would die if anything ever happened to her.'_

"Ah Keith…you going home or what?" Lance asks.

Keith's aggravated voice beams over Lance's comm unit. "Yes I'm coming!"

_________________________

The Force enters the control room as Coran asks, "What happened to the object that was latched onto your lion Princess?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize anything was happening until Keith told me to close my vents."

Keith interrupts, "I saw what happened to it. It fell from the lion and exploded in the air. There's no way to tell what it was."

Coran rubs his chin as he says, "Probably planned that way then. What is Lotor up to now?"

Lance says agitatedly, "Who the hell knows, but I'm getting tired of it! He should go find himself another girl…this one's taken." Lance walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Keith's eyes go wide and Allura pushes his arm off of her. "Nice try Lance. I'm tired…I think I will go lie down for a little while." Allura laughs.

"Perhaps Dr. Gorma should take a look at you Princess." Coran suggests.

Allura turns, and with no emotion in her voice, she says, "If I felt like I needed medical attention Coran, I would go see Dr. Gorma. I'll tell you the same thing I told Keith…I feel fine. Now I'm going to lie down." She turns and walks out of the control room as the rest of the group look at each other in amazement at Allura's remarks.

"Well, I think that maybe all of you may need some rest before dinner. It was quite a long battle." Says Coran.

"I'm ready for dinner now, but I guess I could use some relaxation since we will be busy in the town tomorrow."

"Yeah Hunk, it's good that no one got hurt today!" replies Pidge.

Hunk, Pidge and Lance walk out of the control room. Before Keith turns to leave, he says, "Coran, I gave orders to the maintenance crew to clean the Blue lion. If there is any trace of this gas, it will be gone before Allura gets into it again."

Coran nods his head. "I hope your right Keith." He places a hand on his shoulder. "Please, go get some rest before dinner. I have a feeling Lotor will be back at some point."

Keith nods and walks out of the control room to find Lance is leaning up against the wall, of the hallway. "Lance…I thought you were already gone."

"Thought I would wait for you. So, how pissed was Coran with what happened to Allura in the lion?"

As they walk, Keith looks over at Lance. "He wasn't."

Lance raises his eyebrows. "He wasn't? Wow. Keith, we really have to do something about Lotor. He's getting way to close to Allura during these attacks."

Keith stops quickly, his whole body pulsing with his irritation, "Don't you think I know that?"

Lance holds his hands up as if in surrender. "Whoa buddy. I didn't mean to push a button."

Loosening his stance, Keith sighs, "Sorry Lance." Keith raises an eyebrow and asks, "By the way, what was that about back there?"

Lance cocks his head to the side in confusion as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"You know, putting your arm around Allura and saying she's 'taken'."

"Oh, well, I was just playing around with her. I like to get her all flustered." Lance says as he nudges Keith with his elbow. "Besides, I know how much you lo…care for Allura."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lance begins to walk and catch up with him as Keith begins walking faster towards the rooms. Lance says, "Look Keith, we all get upset when something happens to Allura, but with you, I don't know, it is different."

"How so?"

"Well, you have a way of taking it a bit more personally than the rest of us. And let's face it, Lotor hates your guts more than any of us. I think there might be some sort of competition going on there."

They reach the door to Lance's room. Keith says, "Still have no idea what you are talking about."

Lance opens his door and steps inside. He says quickly, "Love Keith." He shuts the door before Keith can say anything.

____________________________

Allura lies in her bed with thoughts beyond her control. She dreams of the one person she despises…Lotor.

_Allura…come to me. I am your one true love. Do not fight your feelings._

Allura's eyebrows knit together as she sleeps. Her dream changes course as she thinks about another. Feeling the warmth consume her body, Allura begins to feel a heavenly sensation between her legs. With her breathing becoming labored, she says his name as she awakens, "Keith." Opening her eyes, she sits up slowly. "What was that all about? I must be tired."

The sound of her door opening draws her glance to it. "I am sorry Princess. I didn't wake you did I?" Asks Nanny.

An uncontrollable feeling stews within Allura. She suddenly becomes hot and kicks the covers from her. Standing quickly, she turns and faces Nanny. "Nanny! What are you doing here? I thought we have discussed my privacy."

Nanny's eyes go wide in disbelief. "I'm sorry Princess. I just wanted to bring these fresh towels in to you."

Allura feels a bit ashamed at her anger and says with a soft voice, "Thank you Nanny."

Nanny begins to walk towards the door. She stops and turns reluctantly, her face neutral but her eyes showing her hurt at Allura's outburst, "Dinner is in about twenty minutes." She turns back around and leaves Allura's bedroom.

Allura lets out a breath and clasps her hand over her mouth quickly. Feeling nauseous, she runs to her bathroom and kneels quickly in front of the toilet. Allura heaves, feeling like her insides are making their way out. When she is done, she relaxes and sits against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with me?" Standing, Allura looks into the mirror at her pale image.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel I must always put in a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to my wonderful friends Mertz, Wade Wells, and Xia. They keep me on my toes and do a terrific job in editing my chapters (even if it is more work for me)! Thanks girls; I love ya lots!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! It is much appreciated.

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

The guys sit at the dinner table with Coran. Hunk looks at his watch and asks, "Where is the princess? I'm starving."

Pidge looks at him and laughs, "You're always starving!"

As Nanny begins placing the food on the table, Coran asks, "Nanny, have you seen Princess Allura?"

Nanny doesn't look at him as she flatly responds, "Yes I have…and I hope she is in a better mood when she comes in here."

"What do you mean?" asks Coran as the door to the dining room opens.

Princess Allura slowly walks in and all eyes turn to her. "I'm sorry I'm late." She comes to her spot at the table and everyone stands. Once seated, they return to their previous positions.

Keith smiles slightly at Allura and says, "Good evening Allura."

She smiles back at him and begins to speak when Nanny interrupts. "I really think you should call her by her title Commander."

Allura glares at Nanny and says, "He can call me _Allura_ if he wants to. I do believe it is my decision, is it not?"

As everyone in the room looks astonished at the remark, Nanny knits her eyebrows together.

Nanny wipes her hands on her apron and grunts, "Very well…whatever you wish. I will take my leave." then turns and leaves the room.

With all eyes still on her, Allura turns her gaze to Hunk. "Hunk, you must be starving."

"Ah…well…yes I am."

Smiling, Allura says, "Then let's eat…shall we?"

Silence overtakes the dining room as everyone eats their meal. Keith notices that Allura is just picking at her food. He continues to study her closely as he thinks, _"Something is bothering her."_

Keith's thoughts are interrupted as Coran speaks, "Princess, I know you had a long day today, but I was wondering if you have looked over the proposal from planet Haroni?"

Patting her mouth with her napkin then balling it up, Allura places it on her food filled plate and raises her gaze to Coran. "Well, if you must check up on me Coran, yes I have. It is the same proposal I have gotten from countless other planets."

Coran raises an eyebrow as she continues. Allura's tone turns derisive as she mocks parts of the letter, "We can have a wonderful alliance if you would but marry me, the ruler of this planet with so much wealth that it flows out of my ass."

Lance begins to choke on his food as he tries to contain his laughter and the rest stare wide eyed with mouths agape. Allura stands and looks at Coran. "I am sorry Coran, but I will not marry for anything less than love…no matter how much you want me to." She pushes her chair back forcefully then stalks to the door as she leaves the room.

Glancing around the room, Lance asks, "Is it just me, or is she in a bad mood?"

Standing up, Coran says, "Yes, I don't know what has gotten into her. Excuse me, I need to contact Haroni. I hope she wasn't in this mood when she turned them down."

The rest of the group stands and begins to exit the room as well. "Hey Keith, we're going to go play some poker. Up to it?" Lance asks.

"Not tonight. I want to check on something quick." Keith responds.

As Hunk and Pidge walk ahead of them, Lance whispers to Keith, "Would that _something_ be Allura?"

Keith turns down another corridor while answering, "No."

_______________________

Allura exits a side door of the castle as a guard greets her, "Good evening your Highness."

As she walks the path that leads to the lake where Blue lion rests, she answers, "Good evening."

Noticing her walking farther into the darkness, he begins to follow and Allura stops. She turns around and smiles at him. "Please don't follow me. I would like to be alone."

"Yes your Highness but I have orders to protect you."

"By whom?" She asks.

"The Commander ma'am."

"Well, I thank you for that, but I am fine. You can tell the Commander that if he wishes for me to be protected, he can do the job himself." She turns back around and begins to walk away.

The guard looks at her retreating back and stares. "I guess I better to contact the Commander."

_______________________________

Standing in the repair bay, Keith watches from a balcony as Blue lion rests peacefully after being thoroughly cleaned. _Something's wrong…I can feel it._

"Keith?"

Keith turns his head and looks at Coran as he comes to stand next to him. "Well, I talked with Prince Thomas and it seems that everything is alright."

"That's good." Keith states.

They stand in silence for a few minutes. Coran turns and faces Keith as he leans against a nearby table and crosses his arms.

"Do you think something is wrong with Allura?" Coran asks.

Keith turns his head to look at him. "I was hoping not, but from what I've seen…she isn't acting like herself."

"Yes…I'm thinking the gas that was released in the lion this afternoon has something to do with it."

"I think you're right. After that object fell off of the Blue lion, Lotor and company left in quite a hurry." Keith agrees. "The bastard just doesn't give up like that." He adds.

Keith turns his gaze back to the Blue lion as Coran asks, "How about you being honest with me Keith?"

Turning back to Coran, Keith looks at him confused. "Of course Coran. About what?"

"I would like you to tell me your feelings for Allura…honest feelings."

Keith raises his eyebrows then turns his back to Coran. Looking out in the bay with his gaze on Blue lion, he says, "She's…my friend Coran. I care deeply for her…"

Coran stands and walks over to stand directly in front of Keith. He places a hand on his shoulder and says, "I know you care deeply for her. I'm talking about something deeper. Love Keith…do you _love _Allura?"

Lowering his head and breaking eye contact, Keith responds, "Love is a strong word Coran. If love is thinking about someone day and night; feeling sorrow when they are sad; wanting to protect them from anything that may harm them…well, then...I guess I do."

Patting Keith on his shoulder, Coran replies, "I thought so. Perhaps you should go to her and find out what has happened."

Keith turns to him. "I want to Coran but I don't think…"

Coran interrupts him, "She feels the same? Oh…I know my surrogate daughter more than you think I do. She definitely feels the same Keith." He pats his shoulder once more and leaves the room.

Keith sighs and follows him out.

__________________________

While walking down the corridor, a guard comes up to Keith. "Commander! I've been trying to reach you on your comm. unit."

As Keith places a hand in his pocket, he says with confusion, "Really, I haven't received any calls."

Looking at his comm. unit, Keith begins to press the buttons. "Damn…batteries must be dead. What's going on?"

"Well, the Princess…she went for a walk and didn't want anyone near her. I tried to follow her, but she told me to go get you…in so many words sir."

"Damn! Where?" Keith asks as he begins walking.

"She left out of the east wing sir."

Keith picks up his pace and leaves the guard behind.

____________________________

Keith walks out into the darkness. The moon and a few landscape lights outlining the path provide the only light. He heads down the path and sees a figure by the water's edge. Leaving the path, he walks up behind the slender figure.

"Allura?" he asks.

She does not turn; only smiles as she looks out over the water. "Hello Keith."

He comes to stand next to her. "Allura, you know you shouldn't be out here by yourself…especially after the attack from Lotor today."

Allura turns her body to face Keith. "I want to know why you care so much what happens to me?" she asks as she inches her body closer.

Holding his breath as he feels the warmth of her body heat, Keith replies, "I…I just don't want to take any chances. You're very important to this planet…to a lot of people."

She gets a bit closer and puts her face close to his as she whispers, "Am I important to _you_?"

Keith fights not to kiss her; the feeling is overwhelming and all he wants to do is take her in his arms and taste her lips. He pulls away slightly and states, "Of course you are."

Still dressed in her white and pink flight suit, Allura backs away from him and opens her shirt. She begins fanning herself with the open fabric and asks, "Is it hot out here? Aren't you hot?" Allura removes her shirt and tosses it to the ground.

Shocked, Keith eyes her beautiful shape in front of him. She is wearing a light pink tank top with no bra; the pert nipples of her breasts teasing him. Keith is fighting the urge once again to just grab her and kiss her senselessly.

Reaching down, Keith picks up the discarded shirt. He holds it out to her and with a hint of embarrassment and perhaps some hesitation in his voice, he says, "Allura, I think you should put this back on before someone sees you."

Allura places her hands on her hips and asks playfully, "What will you do if I don't Commander? Send me to my room without dessert?" She moves closer to him and runs her hands up his chest then takes one hand and runs it behind his neck. Pulling his head closer to hers, she presses her chest against his.

With her lips just inches from his, she says, "I know you want me. I want you too…so badly." She closes the gap by planting a hard, passionate kiss on his lips.

Keith returns the kiss. He does want her…more than she will ever know. Keith breaks the kiss, but holds her close to him. Breathing heavily, he says, "Allura, this isn't you. We have to stop."

Smiling up at him, she reaches down and places a firm grip on his ass. She whispers once more, "You're wrong Keith, this is me and if you want me, it's now or never." Her lips brush his once more. As he goes to kiss her lips, she pulls away. Taking her shirt and walking away, she pauses to smile teasingly over her shoulder and says, "Too bad…" As she walks away, he hears her finish saying, "For you."

Watching her retreating back, he bends over and grabs his knees as he tries to catch his breath. "Whoa…definitely get a grip Keith." He tells himself.

__________________________________

Keith discretely follows her into the castle, keeping his distance so she will not see him. Once she reaches her bedroom door, Keith stops and watches her enter. Then he turns around and makes his way to his room.

Allura takes her shirt and tosses it on to her bed. She goes into her bathroom and hovers over her sink. Breathing heavily, she lifts her head and stares intently at herself. "Why do I feel this way? It's like…I can't get enough of him."

A feeling of intense anger begins to fill her soul. She tries to fight the feeling as a voice invades her mind.

_Allura…come to me…I am your destiny._

As the taunting, manipulative voice becomes louder, Allura begins to see the face of its source. It belongs to the most hated man in her life, or is he? Allura grips the edge of the sink and squeezes her eyes shut while yelling, "Get out of my head!"

As the voice fades, a feeling of pure lust replaces her anger as Keith's face flashes through her mind and she says, "I must find him…I need to feel him."

Grabbing her shirt from her bed, she quickly puts it on and leaves the room.

________________________

Lance is in the rec room picking up from the poker game he had had with Hunk and Pidge when Allura walks in. Looking up quickly, Lance says, "Wow Princess, you're up late."

She scans the room as she replies, "It isn't that late Lance. Have you seen Keith?"

Standing up straight, Lance rubs the back of his neck and makes a grunting sound as he answers, "No…can't say I have."

Allura comes up to stand near him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Oh…no…I was just sitting too long and was hunched over while playing poker. The back of my neck is sore…that's all.

Being near Lance has her feeling a familiar yearning. She begins to feel an overwhelming heat travel throughout her body. _Why am I feeling this way with him? With Lance?_

Unfortunately she finds it hard to push her feelings aside. It just doesn't seem to be working. Allura moves closer to Lance and places her fingertips to his chest. She scrapes them across his chest lightly as she moves behind him.

"Here, let me." Allura says as she begins to massage his neck.

Lance's eyes go wide for a moment then he relaxes as he feels her fingers working the knots out of his sore neck. "Ahhh…feels good Princess."

Allura stops her movements and stands on her tip-toes. Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispers seductively, "I can make you feel much better."

Eyes wide once more, Lance turns to her quickly. "Allura…are you alright?"

Smiling, she runs her palms up Lance's chest. "Why? Don't I look alright?"

Lance takes her hands from his chest and holds them within his. "Allura, this isn't like you. Keith is my friend…"

"What does Keith have to do with this? I know you have some sort of feelings for me Lance."

Sighing, he replies, "You have a special place in my heart Allura, but if I knew that you were available…"

She comes closer to him and whispers, "I am available Lance."

Allura places a light kiss near his ear and Lance sucks in a breath. He feels a pull to her as her breath teases his skin. Fighting to get control of himself, he takes her by the shoulders and holds her away from him. "Allura! You have to stop this. Like I said, Keith is my best friend! He's like a brother to me. I know for a fact that he's in love with you."

Eyes wide, Allura retorts, "He's…in love with me? He told you this?"

He moves her to the sofa and pushes her slightly so she will sit down. Kneeling in front of her, he replies, "No…not really, but I have known him long enough to know his feelings Allura."

"Lance, Keith doesn't love me. If he wanted me, he would have shown me tonight!" Allura stands forcefully and Lance looks up at her. "Now you're rejecting me."

Standing up, he takes her arm as she begins to walk away. "Allura stop! Look at yourself. This isn't you! I don't know…maybe that gas did something to you but you are not this…this…"

"Free? For once Lance, I am free to do what I want, the way I want to do it. I will no longer let someone else tell me what to do and who to do it with!" She jerks her arm from Lance and storms out of the room.

Lance drops down on the sofa and runs his hand through his hair in agitation while trying to get his body under control. "Wow…we are in serious trouble. Wait...what the hell is wrong with me? The most wonderful woman in the galaxy just came on to _me_ and _I_ turned her down! Shit! Why do I have to go and be all noble now? I better go find Keith." Getting up quickly from the sofa, Lance leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys don't get tired of me raving about my "editors"! They are the best!!!! Mertz, Wade Wells, and Xia...love ya gals!

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

______________________

Lance walks quickly down the hall thinking the entire time that Keith is going to kill him once he finds out about the incident that just happened between himself and Allura. _'What am I going to say? Hey Keith…the woman that you're madly in love with just came onto me and I wanted to screw her brains out!_'

Finding himself standing outside of Keith's door, Lance says to himself, "Well, it's now or never," and gently knocks on the door. A few seconds after knocking on the door, Lance sighs in relief, "Well…no one home." He turns around intending to walk away as the door opens. Lance stops suddenly and mumbles, "Shit."

"Lance? What's up?" Keith asks.

"Um…Keith…we have a situation. May I come in?"

Keith stiffens his stance and asks, "Is it serious?"

Lance nods his head as he says, "Well, I think so anyway."

"Ok..." Keith replies as he moves farther inside his room.

Having taken a shower, Keith is dressed only in his pants. As he quickly rubs his hair with a towel, he sits on the edge of his dresser and asks, "What situation do you want to discuss Lance?"

Lance lets out a deep breath and sits on the foot of Keith's bed. He flatly states, "Allura."

Stopping his fierce rubbing, Keith lifts an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs, Lance looks at Keith and with flushed cheeks says, "She…isn't really acting like herself."

As Keith begins to agree, Lance continues as he stands. "Look…she came onto me! I didn't know what to do…I tried to be…"

Keith rises quickly from his dresser and with his hands fisted into the towel, he yells, "WHAT!?"

Lance backs away and holds his fists up in defense. Keith says through clenched teeth, "And how exactly did you handle _that_ Lance?"

Lowering his hands, with his head hung low, he admits, "I thought I handled it pretty well, Keith. No matter how good it felt that Allura was interested in me…" Lance lifts his gaze to Keith's, and continues, "I turned her away. I told her that you were my best friend and I know that you love her."

Turning around, Lance begins to walk toward the door. "Wait…" Keith says. "I'm sorry Lance. I should have never questioned you on that…it's just that…Allura came onto me not too long ago also."

Lance smiles sheepishly, "Hence the shower?"

Chuckling, Keith replies, "Yeah…hence the shower." Becoming serious once again, he says, "I'm really worried about her Lance…whatever that thing was on Blue, it _had_ to cause this reaction in Allura's behavior."

"She really needs to see Gorma, Keith." Simply states Lance.

Sighing, Keith replies, "I know…I know. I suggested that to her, but she declined. I don't know what to do other than force her somehow."

Lance walks once more toward Keith's door to leave. Turning, he says, "Hey man…if you would just tell her how you feel…exactly how you feel…she wouldn't have any doubts about her own feelings."

Keith runs his hand through his hair and sighs as Lance walks out the door.

_________________________________

With a boiling rage running through her veins, Allura runs into the control room. "Guard! Leave now!"

The guard shoots up out of the chair in front of the monitor, startled by Allura's abrupt entrance. "Your Highness! I'm under orders to watch over the controls."

Folding her arms in front of her, Allura knits her eyebrows together. "I am the Princess of Arus. Ruler of this entire planet and I am giving you orders to leave now!"

The guard lowers his head and bows to her as he says, "Yes, your Highness," and leaves quickly.

As soon as Allura is alone, she hits the control to call Lotor. "Hmm…where to look. Doom? His ship? Oh what the hell, I'll try his ship. He's probably just waiting in space for me." Allura hails Lotor's command ship.

A Doom soldier opens the link. "Your Highness! How may…"

Allura cuts off his sentence as she demands, "I want Lotor!"

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that my love." Lotor says as the screen shows his cocky appearance.

Hearing his voice, the familiar feelings she had with Keith and Lance begins to rise within her. This time however, the feeling is a bit different. _Why do I feel so drawn to him…I hate him…don't I? _Allura snaps out of her thoughts as her anger takes over. "What the hell have you done to me, you son of a bitch!"

Lotor lifts an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about Allura."

"You know very well what I am talking about! I am practically throwing myself at my friends at one point then biting their heads off the next."

Struck with surprise, Lotor covers his shocked features as he says, "Why would you think I have something to do with that? Perhaps you're lonely and you are turning to the first man you see when in all actuality, the man you have wanted for so long is right here."

With Lotor's comment, Allura begins to laugh hysterically. "You? You're crazy!"

"Explore your feelings Allura. You know it to be true." Demands Lotor as he moves closer to the view screen.

Allura begins to feel her head spinning at the sound of his voice. Feeling that pull towards him once more, she starts, "Lotor…I…"

"Yes?" He asks but already knows the answer. She wants him…finally and he can see it.

A deep fear overwhelms her. How could she feel wanting and lust for this man…the man that has caused so much torment and destruction to her people and planet? The anger overtakes her once more and she yells, "I WILL NEVER FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Allura pounds her fist on the switch to shut off the link with Lotor.

She turns quickly and sees Keith standing inside the entrance of the room with a shocked expression on his face. His look states that he cannot believe the words that are coming from his _caring and compassionate_ princess.

Allura stares hard at him for a few minutes then softens her gaze. She walks quickly up to him and fists his shirt into her hands as she slams her body into his. Keith does not hesitate in wrapping his arms around her.

Pulling him as far as she can to her, Allura cries, "I don't know what is wrong with me. Please…help me."

Tightening his embrace, Keith says, "I'll do whatever it takes Allura. You will be alright."

She loosens her grip and looks pleadingly up into his eyes. "Promise?" she whispers.

He feels a pull to her, but he doesn't mind. She is everything to him. "I promise."

Sliding her hand to the back of his neck, Allura pulls his head down to hers. She licks his lips with her tongue and he opens his mouth to allow her entrance.

A moan escapes from him as she slides her tongue farther in his mouth. Pulling her closer to him, Keith enjoys the feel of her warm body against his.

Keith deepens the kiss and Allura suddenly pulls away from him. She slaps him hard across the face, forcing his head to shift sideways.

"HOW DARE YOU! Don't you ever do that again!" Allura yells.

All Keith can do is stand there, looking at her in total shock as Allura storms out of the room, leaving him confused and excited.

___________________

Lotor turns violently away from the video screen, runs down the hall of his command ship and into his private chambers. Lotor's room is dimly lit and is furnished with a king size bed, a table with assorted fruits and wines covering it, and a full length mirror hanging on the wall beside his bed. As he hits the button to hail Witch Haggar, he yells at the computer, "COME ON!"

Haggar's gruesome sight appears on the screen and Lotor cringes at it. He never could stand looking at the old, worn down hag. As she begins to speak, Lotor asks, "What kind of trick are you playing Hag?"

"I have no idea what you mean Sire." She answers.

Lotor moves in closer to the screen and with anger ruling his words, he says, "Allura hates me more than she ever has! Besides which, she is falling all over those damn Garrison slimes!"

As Haggar strokes her cat, she asks, "How do you know this?"

"SHE TOLD ME HERSELF!"

"Sire, you must reach her through her mind. She will give into you and come to you willingly if you take your time and concentrate. She will see no one but you…you must have patience." Haggar's cat hisses at her words.

Lotor knits his eyebrows together and just before ending the transmission, he warns, "You better be right…or you will pay for your failure." Hitting the button to end the conversation, Lotor strolls over to his bed.

He removes the belt that holds his sword and drapes it over a nearby chair then removes his shirt and tosses it with the belt. Lying on his bed, he relaxes his mind and his body in an attempt to reach Allura.

_________________________

Allura enters her bedroom and rushes through it towards the bathroom. Turning the water on, she enters the shower, fully clothed. With the water rushing over her, she begins to cry. "How can I be so evil? I love him…how can I be so cruel?"

A few minutes later, Allura shuts off the water and steps out of the shower. She peels her wet clothes off and towel-dries her hair and body. Stepping out into her bedroom, Allura grabs a pair of black lace panties out of her drawer and slips them on. Feeling too exhausted and emotional to even think about putting anything else on, she slides under her sheets of her bed, her emotions begin to calm and she falls asleep.

With her body relaxed, her mind begins to race. She hears his voice again…calling to her.

_Allura…come to me my love. I am your destiny. We belong together. No one will ever love you the way I do. Come to me…come to me._

Allura tosses in her bed, still asleep, she speaks, "Lotor…yes…yes." The voice becomes silent and Allura relaxes.

_______________________

In his confused and worried state, Keith walks slowly down the hall. Stopping at a door, he looks up to see that he stands in front of Coran's study. Sighing, he knocks gently on the door.

Upon hearing Coran's voice, Keith walks in. With eyebrows raised, Coran asks, "Keith? What can I do for you at this hour?"

Releasing a breath, Keith says, "I am really worried about Allura, Coran. Her actions are becoming…extreme."

Coran quickly stands at his desk as he asks with concern, "What do you mean? How so?"

Not wanting to fill Coran in on Allura's increasingly sexual forwardness, he says, "Coran, if you don't mind, could you just take my word for it? We _need_ to get her to Dr. Gorma."

Wiping his mustache with his finger, Coran nods his head in agreement. "Okay Keith. I will speak with Dr. Gorma first thing in the morning. I am sure we can get her in to see him."

Keith smiles slightly and turns to leave. "Keith, you will still be going into town tomorrow?"

Turning to face Coran, Keith nods his head. "Get some sleep then…everything will be well with Allura soon." Coran states. Keith turns once more and walks out of Coran's study.

________________________

Keith walks the corridors of the castle, unable to get Allura out of his mind. '_I knew something wasn't right with her. I always knew there was some kind of connection between the two of us. I suppressed it because I thought it was best for her. She would never purposely come on to Lance …or to me in the way she has recently. This is not Allura. I hope she went to her room. I promised I would help her…maybe I should go check on her.'_

Without hesitation, Keith begins to walk to Allura's bedroom. Once he reaches her door, he knocks quietly. When no one answers, he enters the code to go into her room.

He thinks to himself, '_I shouldn't be doing this, but I need to know that she is ok._' Waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he then makes his way to her bed.

Watching her sleep, he eyes every inch of her body wrapped in a thin sheet. He can almost make out every feature of her beautiful body as the moonlight shines through her windows.

His eyes travel from the tips of her toes, up her long legs, and over her perfectly shaped hips. He feels himself harden as his eyes linger on the plump mounds on her chest. Watching her chest rise and fall, he is content that she is sleeping peacefully.

Keith stares at her a few moments longer as thoughts of being with this woman forever run through his head. _'_I _am totally devoted to her and will do whatever it takes to help her overcome this. I need her to be ok so I can tell her how much I love her.'_

When Keith feels that she is at peace, he turns to walk out. Stopping dead in his tracks, he hears her voice call out, "Keith?"

He turns and runs a hand through his hair. "I…didn't mean to wake you Allura. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Allura sits up and holds the sheet close to her chest. "Leaving then?"

"I…I think it would be best if I did."

Smiling slightly, Allura lets the sheet fall from her chest and coming to rest just above her belly button. Her perfectly rounded, high tipped breasts call to Keith. He can't move…his mind is warning him, but his body is forcing him to stay.

"Like what you see?" She asks him.

Keith stands still, staring. "I..."

Her smile grows wider as she pulls the sheet completely off. She crawls on all fours across the bed and rises up on her knees. "Why don't you come here?" She asks.

"Allura, I should go."

"Please Keith, just for a minute." She holds out her hand for him to take it. He studies it for a few seconds and gives in. He extends his hand and she takes it within hers. Pulling him to her, she wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest.

She sighs, "I can hear your heart beat. It's ok Keith, you can hold me."

Keith runs his palms up the skin of her soft, silky back and feels her tremble. Allura pulls her face away from his chest and rises a bit more. After sliding her hands up his chest, she runs her fingers through his hair.

Putting her lips just inches from his, she whispers, "Make love to me." She closes the gap and runs her tongue over his lips. Keith doesn't hesitate and returns the kiss. He quickly sweeps his tongue in her mouth as he takes control of hers. No longer thinking about what may be right, Keith gives into what his body is calling for. He is aching for this sexy, seductive woman. The fact that he is totally and completely in love with her makes it all the better.

Moaning deeply, Allura pulls him down to lie on top of her. As Keith runs his lips down to her jaw line, Allura spreads her legs to make him more comfortable and he settles there. He continues to move his lips downward until they come to rest on her collarbone.

Allura begins to move her hips upward and he joins her movements. She can feel his hardened shaft rubbing against her inner thigh as she smiles and places her fingers in his hair once more. Their movements become more intense until Keith suddenly stops.

Looking at him, Allura asks, "Why are you stopping?"

Keith lifts his head and looks deeply into her eyes. Breathing heavily, he says, "Allura…we can't do this. I don't think you realize the true feelings I have for you. I can't take advantage of you while you are like this."

She becomes defensive and asks, "Like what?"

"Allura, this isn't really you." He answers.

Pushing him off of her, Allura rushes off the bed. "GET OUT!"

"Allura…"

"I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" She reaches over to her nightstand and picks up the lamp. He gets off the bed and begins to back away. Allura cocks back her arm and before she throws it, he is out of sight.

Allura stands there with her adrenalin pumping. Slamming the lamp back down on the nightstand, she sinks to the floor, crying.

_______________

As the sunlight shines on her eyes, Allura turns away from it. She grabs her head in agony as her temples begin to pound. "Oh…my head is killing me…and I'm so tired." Pulling the sheets over her head to block out the sunlight and afraid that the pain will get worse if she moves, Allura remains still and soon falls asleep once again.

__________

Coran sits at the view screen as he stares at it with heavy thoughts. Turning as Allura walks into the control room, he says, "Good morning Princess."

Rubbing her temple, she says, "Good morning. I haven't seen the boys. Where are they?"

"Well, they waited for you at breakfast and when you didn't show, they ate and then left for the town to start clean up."

Allura lowers her head. "I see."

Coran comes to stand in front of her. "We missed you…did you eat anything?"

Knitting her eyebrows together, Allura says, "No, I didn't and I am not hungry. Why would the boys leave me? After all, this is my planet and my people. I should be there too!"

Eyes wide, Coran replies, "Allura! What has gotten into you? Why are you acting this way?"

Pursing her lips together, Allura pulls her gaze away from him. "Coran, raise the dais…I'm going to help the boys." Coran sighs, and with hesitation, raises the dais, exposing the chutes that lead to the lions.

Allura enters her chute and goes to her Blue lion.

Coran says to himself, "Alfor…please help us for I feel we are losing our Allura."

'_Hopefully Dr. Gorma is done seeing his patients and is able to meet with me. I must discuss Allura's condition with him.'_ Turning to the computer, Coran takes the comm. unit in his hand to hail Dr. Gorma.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Sorry chapter 4 is so late. If you have been waiting for it, blame kids, school, and work, but thank Mertz for getting on my be-hind to post. So, thank you Mertz, Wade Wells and Xia for proofing.

I do not own Voltron or the characters!

CMS

______________________________

Because of the hot day with no breeze on Arus, the male members of the Voltron Force are shirtless as they pick up debris, with help from the citizens. "We can't thank you enough for helping us…Lance is it?" A beautiful woman says.

"Yep…and you don't have to thank us. We are pretty much the ones that made the mess…um?" Lance flashes one of his winning smiles at the woman.

"My name is Amanda." A slender, fit woman, Amanda stands just inches shorter than Lance. Her hair is a chestnut brown that rests just below her collarbone and her hazel eyes sparkle as she looks at the handsome man she is talking with.

Lance smiles as he picks up a piece of broken cement. "It is nice to meet you, Amanda."

Blushing, she smiles back at him as she stammers, "Me too…I mean, it is nice to meet you as well."

Carrying branches and twigs just a short distance in front of Lance and Amanda, Keith's mind is not so much on the activity he is performing, but on Allura.

"_That gas has something to do with the way she is acting, I know it. How in the world am I going to get her to Dr. Gorma to get checked out? What if this is permanent? No! It isn't! Allura has to get better!" _Just as the thoughts run through his mind, Keith drops the contents from his arms. As the branches fall, one sharp edge slices through his side, causing it to bleed.

Keith grabs his side quickly and Lance and Amanda stop their discussion and run over to where he stands. "You ok Keith?" Lance asks.

"Oh yeah…I'll be fine."

Amanda moves Keith's hand from his side. "It looks pretty deep. It should probably be cleaned out."

"I'll run to Red and get the first aid kit…be right back!" Lance informs.

Keith sits down on the ground, holding his side once more.

Amanda watches Lance jog over to the Red lion. Keith notices how intensely she is studying him and smiles. Amanda turns back to Keith, kneels next to him, and realizes that he was watching her. With a blush on her cheeks, she asks, "Where is Princess Allura today? I thought for sure she would be here with you…I mean with all of you."

Sighing, Keith attempts to look at his wound. Because it is in an awkward spot, he can't see it very well to see how bad it really is. "She had some diplomatic things to take care of. She will be here soon…I'm sure." Keith answers.

After running up with the first aid kit in hand, Lance bends down and opens it. "Here we go."

Amanda places a hand on top of Lance's to get his attention. Lance looks up at her with surprise. "Why don't you let me do it so you can go help the others?" Amanda asks.

"Well…I..."

"It's ok Lance. She's right; they need all the help they can get." Keith agrees.

Lance nods his head and stands. "See you later?" He asks Amanda.

Blushing again, she says, "Ok…I'd like that."

Smiling, Lance winks at her then runs off. Turning back to Keith, Amanda shyly states, "Now Commander, if you will please lift your arm so I can get to the wound better." Keith raises his eyebrows as he says, "Oh…I think I can do it."

"No you can't. You can't even see it!"

Realizing she is correct, Keith sighs once more and raises his arm for Amanda to begin cleaning it. Once the antiseptic hits the cut, Keith breathes in deeply.

Amanda cringes slightly as she notices the pain on Keith's face, "Sorry."

"It's ok…I've been through worse."

"I'm sure you have. Well, it doesn't look too bad. It may bleed for a bit, but if I put a bandage on it, it should be fine. Just make sure you clean it a few times a day." Amanda states as she studies the cut.

"Yes ma'am." Keith says as he smiles. "Are you a nurse?"

"No, I just know about cuts and bruises. We've had enough of them here in this town."

While Keith and Amanda are in the midst their discussion, they fail to notice a certain blond hair beauty watching them. Allura stands just behind a tree trunk; watching her friend with another woman, her head begins to spin.

Allura begins to lose her balance and leans against the tree trunk. She places her palm against her forehead and lowers her head. Once the feeling subsides, she looks up and watches as the couple converses.

Keith looks up at the sky and says, "I thought I saw Blue lion…I wonder where the princess is."

Smiling, Amanda questions, "You worry about her?"

Looking back at Amanda, he asks, "Excuse me?"

"I mean…you seem to really care for her. We all worry about our princess…especially with that nasty Prince Lotor after her."

Keith smiles and quickly agrees.

Although Allura cannot hear the conversation between Keith and this beautiful woman, a hot and boiling rage rises in the pit of her stomach and she cannot contain it.

Amanda opens a bandage to put on Keith. As she begins to place the bandage on Keith's side, Allura's furious voice rings in their ears.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Keith and Amanda whip their heads in Allura's direction. Amanda stands quickly and with fear in her voice she manages to speak. "Princess…it is nice to see…"

"It's nice to see _me_…or Keith half naked? Do you like putting your hands on him…slut?" Allura exclaims viciously, while walking closer to her.

Standing as quickly as he can, Keith gets between the two women. He holds his arms out, "Allura…calm down." He tells her firmly.

"CALM DOWN?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Allura yells.

Turning his head to the side, Keith looks at Amanda, "Go ahead and go. I'll take care of Princess."

Amanda nods, while staring at her princess with total shock in her eyes.

Watching Amanda run off, Allura tries to go through Keith as she yells, "Oh…scared? I better never see you near him again!"

Keith grabs hold of Allura by her upper arms and shakes her slightly to get her attention. "Allura! Stop this!"

Allura's eyes radiate anger as she asks, "Stop what Keith? You're the one looking to get laid! You could have had it last night, but you chose to be a coward and leave!"

It takes everything Keith has to stop himself from walking away from her. He keeps telling himself that this Allura is the bi-product of something evil. Trying to get Allura to focus on him, Keith's grip becomes tighter on her arms. . Pulling her closer to him, he pleads, "Allura, I am taking you to see Dr. Gorma…now. You are acting irrationally! Plea…"

Yanking her arms out of Keith's grasp, Allura looks pointedly at him and replies, "No."

"Allura, together we can get through this." Keith tries to touch her cheek but she pulls away from him.

As Allura backs away, tears begin to stream down her face. "Just leave me alone Keith. You can't help me…no one can." Allura turns from him and runs back to Blue lion.

As she runs, Keith calls out to her. "ALLURA!" He watches as Blue Lion lifts into the air and speeds away. Keith thinks to himself once more, "_I'm not giving up on you…I love you."_ Recognition dawns on Keith for what he just thought and his eyes go wide. He calls out to Lance as he begins running toward his lion.

Lance looks up from his duties as Keith yells, "I'm going back to the castle!" Giving him a sloppy salute, he watches Keith enter his lion.

_______________

After Lance watches Black lion lift off, he searches his surroundings for Amanda. Looking towards the thick of the forest, he sees her picking up some branches as she moves them out of a pathway. Walking up to her, he hears her sniffling.

"Amanda? Is something wrong?" He asks.

Not turning and looking at him, Amanda wipes at her eyes as she replies, "No…I'm okay."

Lance places a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him. Noticing the wetness around her eyes and the red of the tip of her nose, he asks, "What happened?"

Shaking her head slightly, Amanda replies, "I don't know. I guess I upset the Princess. She was so angry with me."

Raising an eyebrow, Lance asks, "Why?"

"I really don't know. She screamed at me to get my hands off of the Commander." Lance lowers his head then quickly raises it to look into her saddened hazel eyes. "Amanda, Princess Allura isn't herself. She isn't feeling very well. Don't take it personally. Please, I'm sure once she is feeling better, she will apologize and be mortified by how she just treated you."

Amanda sweeps a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiles at Lance. Lance thinks to himself, _"Keith better get her under control. She is getting worse!"_

_______________________

Running out of his chute, Keith enters castle control. "Coran! Where's Allura?"

"I'm not sure. The Blue lion is here, but I didn't see her come up." Coran answers with confusion in his eyes.

"Is she still in the lion?" Keith asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"No…I did check that Commander and I don't appreciate your tone."

"Sorry Coran. I'm just worried about her." Keith replies apologetically while running an agitated hand through his hair.

Coran comes down from the top of the dais and walks over to Keith. "It's ok Keith. I'm worried too. Perhaps you should try her bedroom? Maybe Nanny has seen her."

Nodding his head in agreement, Keith begins to turn to walk out of the control room.

Should I inform the others?" Coran asks.

"No. They're helping the town's people. Allura wouldn't want them to stop that." Keith states as he quickly walks out.

_____________________

Allura stumbles into the sacred room where her ancestors rest. It is a large, dark room supported by walls of heavy bricks. The only little source of light is by candles that are lit and outline the corners of the room. She scans the room with her eyes; her head in a fog. As she manages to spot the sarcophagus on the highest platform, she slowly makes her way to it and kneels.

She runs the palms of her hands over the top and lays her head down. Tears stream down her face and she sobs, "Oh father…I'm losing my mind. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm pushing everyone away."

All is silent for many minutes. A light haze begins to fill the air and Allura looks up. Hearing a familiar voice, Allura scoots away from the sarcophagus.

_ Allura…you are suffering from another one of Haggar's spells. You must overcome t_his or she will win.

"But how father?" Allura asks.

_ You must trust in your friends. Let them help you._

"I don't know how. Every time I try, something comes over me and I can't control the things I say or do."

_ You must fight it. Put all your faith in the one you love deeply. He will save you Allura, but you must fight with him…not against him._

Allura lowers her head and whispers, "Keith."

_ Yes…you will overcome this. _

As the voice of King Alfor fades, Allura reaches out. "Please father…don't leave me! I need you now more than ever." She begins to cry once more.

Standing, Allura reluctantly descends the platform where her father's body rests. She wipes the tears away and exits the tomb.

As she walks the darkened corridor that leads back up to the castle, she feels a wave of dizziness strike her with fierce force. Allura places a palm on the wall and stops her walk.

Standing waiting for the dizziness to subside, she hears the voice of another.

_ Allura…I'm waiting for you. Come to me my love. I'm the only one who can make you feel whole again. You need me…as I need you._

Allura's eyes haze over slightly and she smiles as she continues her trek up to the castle.

_________________________

Keith knocks on Allura's bedroom door. The door opens and Nanny steps out. "Yes, Commander?"

"Hi Nanny…may I speak to Allura?"

"Well, I would say yes, but she isn't here. I don't know where she is. I came in here to talk to her about a few things, and I haven't seen her…at all. I don't know what has gotten into that child." Nanny states as she folds her arms in front of her and taps her foot.

Irritated at the comment, Keith fists his hands and suppresses his feelings of annoyance. He says with a kindly tone, "With all due respect Nanny, Allura isn't a child. If you see her, would you let me know? It is very important that I speak with her."

Nanny uncrosses her arms and flushes slightly. A bit embarrassed at Keith's polite reprimand, she says, "Of course Commander."

Keith nods and walks away. He thinks, "W_here should I try next? Where could she be?"_

____________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

_________________________

After an hour of looking around for Allura, Keith decides to try the final place he can think of. "Ok, last chance. I doubt she's here…she hates this place." He says to himself.

Entering the code, Keith walks into the throne room. The lights are dim, but he can see clearly. Scanning the room quickly, he notices a figure out of the corner of his eye.

Turning his body, Keith lifts his gaze to the top of the throne. There, he sees a slender, beautiful figure sitting confidently upon the chair of the throne.

She is wearing a light gold gown that has a slit along the side of her leg. Her legs are crossed, allowing the slit to fully open, exposing her long, silky leg all the way up to her toned thigh. Her arms rest on each side of the arms of the chair.

Allura smiles down on him and says seductively, "Here to see me Commander?"

Keith clears his throat and answers, "Allura…we need to talk. I need to tell you something."

Sighing deeply, Allura stands slowly. She glides down the stairs, never taking her hungry eyes off of him.

Watching every move she makes, Keith is caught up in the way her leg peeks out of the slit of the dress and the way her breasts move slightly as she makes each step, her hair flowing just over one shoulder.

Reaching the bottom, Allura stops right in front of him and her voice turns sultry. "Now Commander, what can I do for you?" She places a hand on his shoulder and runs it down his arm. "Please…tell me."

Swallowing hard, Keith says, "I've been looking all over for you."

She smiles and places her hand on his chest. Slowly, she begins to walk to the side of him, her hand gliding across his chest. Keith stands still as she continues to glide around him, her hand running the same course as her body.

Keith feels the rising heat within him get stronger. As she makes her way back to the front of him she asks, "And why have you been looking for me all over Commander? Want something?"

"I…I…ye…" Keith stutters his words and Allura places her lips close to his ear, purring... "Cat got you tongue?"

Allura backs away from him and turns. Keith thought the front of the dress was sexy, but what he saw next was something definitely more! His eyes go wide and he inwardly moans as he observes the extremely low-cut back of the dress. It swishes down, past the small of her back, leaving not much to the imagination.

"_There is no way in hell she is wearing a bra or panties in that dress! Where the fuck did she get that? She's killing me!" _He thinks.

Smiling, Allura senses his interest. Turning back around, she asks, "So, want me _yet_?"

Walking up to her, Keith looks deeply into her eyes while thinking. "_I have to try to reach Allura…my Allura." _He places his palm on her back and feels the soft flesh beneath it. Pulling her close to him, his lips descend to hers.

Allura sighs as his tongue enters her mouth. She places her palms on his chest and runs her hands down to his waist. Sliding one hand farther down, she begins to rub his manhood through his pants while the other hand reaches around and grasps his ass.

Moaning deeply, Keith intensifies the kiss. He pulls her tightly to him, sliding his hand onto her breast, cupping it.

Keith moves his mouth down her neck and begins sucking on it. Allura moans out, "Yes…yes…"

The door to the throne room opens, breaking into Keith's desire. Moving away from Allura, he quickly turns away from the visitor, wiping his lips.

Looking at the figure as he walks in; Allura hisses, "Coran! What do you want?" While waiting for his excuse, she places her hands on her hips and leans to one side.

Turning his head, Keith finally faces Coran. "Coran…is everything alright?"

Noticing the flush on Keith's cheeks, Coran raises one eyebrow in suspicion but chooses to ignore it. "Yes Keith. I was getting worried. I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to see if you had found Allura."

Allura throws her arms down and spats, "Allura? Allura where are you?"

Keith and Coran look at her confused. She begins to walk past Coran. Stopping right in front of him, she says, "You always talk about me as if I'm not here! I am sick and tired of being treated like a child!" Allura points her finger in Coran's face and yells, "I AM THE PRINCESS OF ARUS AND YOU _WILL_ RESPECT ME!"

Coran starts to say something to her but she walks out before he has the opportunity.

Keith sighs, "This…whatever it is…has to break soon Coran. She's getting worse." and adds mentally, "_And I'm beginning to lose control._"

_____________

Feeling frustrated sexually and drained mentally, Allura rushes into her bedroom breathing heavily. She screams at the top of her lungs then begins picking things up and throwing them across the room. As objects shatter, she throws more. Exerting her energy completely, Allura finally drops to the floor. Grabbing her head, she hears that voice that has been haunting her for over a day now, laughing wildly and loudly at her. STOP IT!" she shouts with all the strength she possess as the room begins to spin and fade into a black oblivion.

_____________________

Allura's room is difficult to maneuver in with all the broken objects on the floor. Nanny's heart plummets to her stomach as she believes that there has been a breach in security and Allura has been taken.

Carefully stepping over the mess, Nanny glances over near the window. Noticing that the window is still intact, her eyes are drawn to a lump on the floor. "ALLURA!" Her voice cracks.

"Oh…my poor, poor baby!" Nanny finds Allura's com unit sitting on her night stand and hits the link, not really sure who will answer.

Coran's voice beams over the speaker, "Coran her…" He begins to say as Nanny screams into the com unit.

"Oh...Coran! Get Dr. Gorma to the Princesses room…she is hurt!"

___________________

With eyes wide, Coran breaks the link with Nanny and begins to run towards Allura's room, calling Dr. Gorma in the process.

____________________

Allura wakes up to a bright light in her eyes as a male voice fills her ears. "How do you feel your Highness?"

Scooting up on the bed, she asks, "What happened?"

Dr. Gorma sits down next to her. "You blacked out. Nanny found you on the floor of your bedroom. It appears you were pretty upset about something."

"Why?" she asks.

"Your room was in shambles." The doctor says as he stands. "Do you remember anything?"

Allura drops her head. "Not really. Everything seems fuzzy…like a dream."

A knock is heard on the door and Coran asks to come in. Dr. Gorma looks at Allura and she nods her ok.

As Coran enters, Dr. Gorma stops him just inside. "I took a blood sample and I'm running some tests. She doesn't remember anything. It may be over."

Coran smiles and places a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispers.

As Dr. Gorma steps out, Coran comes to stand next to the bed. Allura looks up at Coran. "What have I done Coran? I don't remember a lot…just bits and pieces."

Smiling, Coran takes one of Allura's hands. "Well, a lot of yelling."

Her mouth dropping in disbelief, Allura asks. "About what?"

"About you being the Princess of Arus and demanding respect. Those kinds of things." Coran answers.

Allura shakes her head slowly. "I don't believe I did that. How?"

"Keith tends to think it was the gas from the battle yesterday."

Coran sits next to her and begins to fill her in on everything he knows about the way she has been acting.

_________________________________

Rushing into the waiting room, Lance finds Keith sitting in a chair. Stopping in front of him, Lance asks, "Mind telling me about the incident with Allura and Amanda?"

Keith looks up to notice the folded arms and stiff jaw of his Lieutenant. "Allura had another…episode."

"Episode? She had Amanda in tears! Something has got to give Keith! She can't just blow up like that!"

Shooting up out of his chair, his face inches from Lance's, Keith says through gritted teeth, "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think we are here…in Med Tech?"

Lance lowers his head in shame and admits, "I was just defending Amanda. I'm sorry Keith. I know something has happened to Allura and she needs help."

Relaxing his stance, Keith walks to the other side of the room. Running a hand through his hair, he says, "I just wish I knew what was going on and how we can help her recover from whatever this is."

Pidge stands from his place in the waiting room and chimes in, "Well, maybe it is over. I mean, she is in Med Tech and that is one step closer to healing."

The three members of the Voltron Force look over at him and he continues, "Yeah, you know…people can help her here."

Hunk stands next to him and slaps a hand on Pidge's back. "You know, you're right Pidge. Nice positive way to look at it…right Keith?"

Smiling, Keith chuckles slightly, "Right Hunk."

As he enters the waiting room, Coran has a smile on his face. "I think it may be over."

Keith walks quickly to where Coran is and asks with enthusiasm, "Really!"

Coran responds, "She doesn't remember much. She seems normal…back to our nice, loving Allura."

"Can we see her?" Hunk blurts out.

"Probably just one at a time. The nurse told me that Allura shouldn't have too many visitors right now."

They all nod as Coran says, "Keith? How about you first?"

Keith smiles and begins to walk to Allura's room.

____________________________________

Entering Allura's room, Keith finds her sitting up in bed. She is sitting comfortably on top of the sheets with her legs crossed in front of her. Her hands are clasped together and resting on her thighs.

Moving farther in the room, Keith watches as Allura turns her head to see him as he says. "Hi."

She lowers her head and mumbles, "Hi."

Getting closer to the bed, Keith gestures to it. "May I?" He asks.

Looking back up at him, Allura nods her head and he sits as he states. "I see you changed."

Allura looks at him confused and he notices. "Your clothes, I mean."

"Why? What was I wearing?"

Keith flushes a bit and says, "Oh, nothing…how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. A bit confused, but fine. I'm embarrassed by the things I apparently said to everyone."

Smiling, Keith thinks, "_If you only knew what you did? Wow…I'll never forget…"_

"Keith?" Allura asks, snapping Keith from his thoughts.

"Well, don't worry about it. You're better now."

"I hope so." She says.

Keith places a hand on her cheek and she tilts her head towards it. He smiles deeply at her and she notices the darkening of his eyes.

"Excuse me Commander." A voice comes from behind him.

Pulling his hand from Allura's cheek, Keith turns his head toward the voice. "The princess needs her rest sir."

Looking back at Allura, Keith lifts her hand to his mouth. With his lips inches from her skin, he says, "I'll see you later," and he places a soft kiss on her hand.

He stands and smiles at the nurse as he leaves the room.

________________________

Sliding under his sheets, Keith sighs with content; the day had ended on a positive note and now he could finally rest easily for the first time in awhile. He leans back against his pillows and puts his hands behind his head grinning. "She's back to normal. As soon as she is out of Med Tech, I'm going to tell her that I love her.

Rolling over, Keith closes his eyes. The events of the past two days bring him to exhaustion and he quickly falls asleep.

___________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I am sorry this update took so long. I absolutely HATE not posting on a regular basis. I'll try to have my next chapter to you quicker.

Thanks again Mertz, Wade Wells, and Xia for proofing!

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

_________________________

Sleeping comfortably, Allura dreams of the man she can always count on to be there for her…Keith. A smile creeps across her face as she sees him in her dreams.

Suddenly, another face appears. The smile disappears as she whimpers. The face becomes clearer and she sees the vision more vividly.

_Allura…it is time. Come to me my love. No one can keep us apart. I am waiting for you. Come to me…Come to me…_

The voice repeats itself over and over again. Allura opens her eyes and the haze in her mind returns. She slowly gets out of bed and walks to the door. The door opens and a nurse walks in. "Princess! What are you doing out of bed?"

Allura balls up her fist and punches the nurse in the face. Falling to the ground, the nurse holds her jaw as she looks up shocked.

Stepping over her, Allura begins to walk down the corridor. The nurse grabs hold of a nearby chair to lift herself up and rushes over to press the button to activate the alarm.

_______________________

As the alarms blare, Coran hits his com unit to find out what is going on. As he is informed of the events, he alerts all guards of the situation and instructs them to stop her and take her back to Med Tech.

Walking briskly down the corridor, Allura is determined to get to Lotor. Her head still in a fog, she sees the guards coming for her.

Allura turns quickly down another corridor and the guards chase her. Two of them catch up to her and one grabs her arm. Swinging around, she kicks the guard hard in the groin.

The guard lets go of her quickly as the other guard wraps his arms around her, pining her arms beside her body.

Squirming, Allura tries to break free, but has no luck. She senses no escape and bangs her head back against the guard's nose. The guard lets go, grabbing his bloody nose and Allura takes off running again.

As she comes to the intersecting corridors, a guard runs into her, knocking her and him to the floor. Allura begins to scream, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO TO HIM…I NEED HIM!"

Coran runs up behind the guard as more come to help the Princess off the floor. She fights to get out of their grasp and Coran comes to stand near them. Breathing heavily he says, "Take her to Med Tech…quickly."

The guards rush her to Med Tech as she kicks and screams.

______________________________

Keith and the other members of the Voltron Force emerge from separate corridors. "Any luck?" Keith asks.

"None!" Lance replies.

"Where do you think she could be?" Pidge asks.

Hunk shakes his head, "Who knows. I really thought she was better."

"We all did Hunk." Replies Keith as his com unit beeps.

"Keith here." Coran's voice is heard. "Keith! We found the Princess. She has been returned to Med Tech."

Keith eyes the other men and they begin walking quickly toward Med Tech. "Is she alright?"

Coran sighs into the com unit, "I think you just need to get here."

Picking up his pace, Keith is soon sprinting down the corridors to Med Tech.

______________________________

Screams echo through the halls of the castle as the four members of the Voltron Force enter Med Tech. A guard stops them and regretfully says, "I'm sorry, but the doctor gave me orders not to let anyone in."

Shoving the guard in the chest, with frustration beaming in his voice, Lance demands, "Let us in to see the Princess…NOW!"

Walking up behind the guard, Coran says, "It's alright, let them through."

The guard lowers his hands and turns to the side to let them pass. Lance gives a raised eyebrow to the guard as he walks by.

The expressions of the men are filled with concern and fear for their friend and teammate. The screams she is letting off are excruciating and they fear that she is in serious pain.

"Coran…what the hell is going on? I thought she was better!" Keith exclaims.

"We don't know what happened. Dr. Gorma is in with her now."

"The screams! Is she in pain Coran?" Pidge fights to make his way closer to the front of the group.

"I'm not sure Pidge. We will have to wait until Dr. Gorma finishes examining her." Coran informs him.

"Like hell!" Lance pushes through the group and makes his way quickly to the room. He comes to stand right in the doorway and stops, staring at the scene in front of him.

Allura is thrashing around on the bed, knocking people away from her as they try to hold her down. Her screams only get louder as she begins to arch her back off of the mattress.

Keith watches over Lance's shoulder. His anger building to the boiling point, he pushes Lance out of the way. Rushing up to the bed, he pushes the medical staff aside.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Keith leans over Allura and holds her wrists down on the mattress. Allura moves around, but settles down slightly as she hears Keith's voice.

"Allura…it's ok. You're ok. Please, settle down…relax." He says softly.

While breathing heavily, Allura stops her movements suddenly and looks into his dark passionate eyes as Keith sits next to her. He releases one wrist slowly and puts his palm on her cheek.

The medical staff watches in amazement at how, with just a few words, the commander is able to settle the frantic princess.

He smiles as tears begin to stream down her face. "Shhh…it's almost over…we'll fix this somehow."

Allura's tears flow faster and harder as she cries to him, "You don't understand. He needs me…he told me…I have to go to him."

Eyebrows knit together in confusion, he asks, "Who?"

She arches her back once more and pushes her head deep into the pillow as she cries out, "Lotor!"

Keith's eyes go wide with the rest of the group standing in the room and she begins to fight his hold on her. As Keith tries to get her to relax again, a male nurse runs in and sticks a needle forcefully into her arm. He injects her with the contents and Keith looks at him wickedly.

Allura screams out, "NOOO!"

The drug quickly takes effect and Allura begins to settle immediately. As she relaxes, her breathing slows. She keeps her eyes on Keith, until they slowly close.

Releasing Allura, Keith reaches over, clutching the nurse by the collar. "What the hell did you give her?"

Lance, Hunk and Pidge rush in, separating the two of them. The nurse responds while straightening his shirt, "It was just a sedative Commander! Dr. Gorma's orders sir!"

Looking back down at Allura, Keith sighs.

Lance rushes the nurse out of the room. Looking at Keith, he says, "Damn Keith, never seen you lose your temper quite like that…you ok?"

Keith is about to answer when Coran, Dr. Gorma, and a few members of the medical staff walk in. The medical staff is carrying thick leather straps in their hands.

"What's that?" Hunk asks with clenched fists.

Dr. Gorma gestures for the medical staff to move to the bed. Keith puts a hand up and one member of the staff stops. "You're going to strap her down?"

"Yes." Dr. Gorma states flatly.

"HELL NO!" Lance blurts out.

Keith glowers at Coran. "Coran! You can't let them do this! Allura isn't some prisoner!"

Interrupting, Dr. Gorma states, "It is for her own good Commander. You saw the fight she put up. This is for her protection."

Tears form in Pidge's eyes as he simply whispers, "Princess."

Hunk puts his fists up as if ready for a fight. "No way! I'll stand guard outside of her door if I have to. You are not going to put those straps on her!"

Looking up at Coran once more, Keith pleads. "Coran…please. If Allura wakes up with restraints, she will be traumatized by them."

Keith sees the raging battle within Coran's eyes. After a brief pause, Coran shifts his glance to Dr. Gorma. "He's right old friend. We cannot do this to her. We will have to have a guard stationed outside of her door at all times..." His gaze moves back to the others, "but it won't be any of you."

The group looks at Coran in shock. "We need all of you rested in case of an attack. Please do not fight me on this."

Keith nods his head and the rest of the team agrees. Dr. Gorma speaks up. "Now that she is sleeping comfortably, we should leave."

Everyone exits the room except for Keith. He moves over closer to the bed and lifts Allura's head slightly, fixing the position of the pillow. Pulling the blankets over her body, he leans down and places a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Allura. This will all be over soon…I promise."

He rises up and walks out of the room, dimming the lights as he leaves.

____________________________

As Keith walks out of Allura's room, Coran is waiting for him. "Keith, I'll leave you in charge of which guards will watch over the Princess' room."

"Ok Coran." Keith sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "That bastard is going to pay for the things he's done to her."

"I assume you are talking about Lotor?" Coran asks.

Keith nods his head and Coran says, "So, Lotor _is_ behind this."

Coran places a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Don't lose your head Keith. Lotor will get what's coming to him eventually."

Turning to walk out of Med Tech, Coran pauses when Keith asks, "Coran, will you tell Josh I want to see him? I trust him to take first watch."

Coran nods and walks out.

Keith opens the door to Allura's room slightly to peek in on her. Hearing footsteps behind him, he closes her door.

"You wanted to see me Commander?" Josh is a young man, but very trustworthy when it comes to the protection of the Princess of Arus. His father and mother where employees within the castle and friends of the former king and queen. Josh has been a royal guard since the Voltron force first arrived on Arus.

Turning to him, Keith says, "Yes Josh. I need you to camp out right here. It is very important that the Princess does not leave this room. Got it?"

"Of course Commander."

"I want you to contact me even if you hear so much as a whimper from her." Keith demands.

Josh nods his head and Keith begins to walk away until Josh asks one more thing. "Will our Princess be alright?"

Keith stops and turns his head, "Yes…" he says then whispers to himself, "she's got to be." Keith begins walking again and leaves Med Tech.

___________________________

Keith walks into the rec room to see that Lance, Pidge and Hunk are sitting in there. "What are you guys still doing up?"

"We could ask you the same question." Lance replies with crossed arms.

"We couldn't just go to bed after what has happened Chief. I mean…I've never seen Allura so upset." Pidge explains.

"I know. Me either. It has to be that gas. I guess we won't know for sure until the test results come back. I **do** know for a fact that Lotor is behind this." Keith says as he sits then strokes his hands over his tired eyes.

Lance comes to sit on the edge of the sofa. "I figured as much, but how do you know for sure?"

Keith looks Lance in the eye. "Allura told me. Somehow he is communicating with her."

"No way! We would know if there was an intruder!" Hunk fists his hands and stands.

Holding up his hands, Keith replies, "I don't think he is here. He must be doing it some other way. I'm sure Haggar is helping him."

"What do we do Keith?" Pidge asks.

Keith shakes his head. "I don't know…I just don't know. I do however think we should try to get some sleep." He stands, followed by the rest of the group.

________________________________

Keith gets out of bed and saunters to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and then down at the sink. Turning the water on, he splashes it on his face.

"There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. I can't stop thinking about her." Keith dries his face with a towel and tosses it on the sink.

He walks back out into his bedroom and slides his clothes on. Walking out of his room, he makes his way to Med Tech.

_____________________

Josh stands at attention as Keith walks up to the door to Allura's room. "It's ok Josh. I'm just going to sit inside with the Princess for awhile. If you would like to take a break, go ahead." Keith whispers.

Giving a salute, Josh walks down the hall. Keith slowly opens the door and quietly walks into Allura's room. He stops at the foot of the bed and watches Allura sleep. Smiling, he goes and sits in the chair across the room.

"_Now, if Lotor somehow communicates with her, I'll be here to see it." _He thinks as he watches her.

Keith pulls another chair in front of him and leans back, kicking his feet up. He watches Allura sleep and soon he starts dozing off.

Moments later, Keith hears a soft voice coming from the bed. Raising his head, he looks in that direction. He sees Allura moving her head back and forth as she says, "Lotor."

Quickly rising from the chair, Keith moves toward the bed. He says to himself, "She's still asleep." Sitting gently beside her on the bed, he places his palm on her cheek to try to calm her. Allura stops her movements and smiles as she tilts her head into his palm.

Keith studies her features and thinks, _"God how I love you." _He stays by her side for a few moments longer, taking in her beauty then decides to go back to his chair and rest some more.

A few moments longer, Allura opens her eyes and sits up. She scans the room and sees Keith sitting in the chair across the room. Smiling, she says softly, "Keith."

Not completely asleep yet, Keith hears her voice again and raises his head to look at her. He rises and walks over to her, saying her name.

Holding out her arms, Allura whimpers, "Hold me Keith…he's calling me again."

Sitting next to her, Keith embraces her. "It's going to be alright. He can't get to you."

Allura tightens her hold on him and he does the same. He breathes in her sweet scent and feels her lips on his cheek. He begins to pull his head away from her, but stops near her cheek. While he places a soft, loving kiss on her, Allura moves her face so her lips are inches away from his.

He feels her breath on his lips and he moves closer. "Allura." He whispers. She slides her tongue over his awaiting lips and he opens his mouth, pulling her tongue into it.

Running her hands through his hair, she fists the dark strands in them. She pulls his head in towards her, making the kiss deeper. Keith breaks the kiss and begins to speak but before he can get a word out, she pulls him toward her again, kissing him.

Her hands run down his chest and grabs his shirt. Pulling him down on her, she leans back against the mattress. With his lips still attached to Allura's, Keith lifts his body off of the bed. He pulls the sheets off of her and climbs on the bed. Feeling Allura spread her legs, he moves in between them and pushes his hardened shaft into her inner thigh.

As he hears Allura moan, it excites him even more. Keith moves his mouth from her lips to her jaw line and then down to her neck. Spending time there, he sucks on her salty, soft skin.

Allura rubs her hands on his back and tilts her head away from him, giving him better access to her bare neck. Keith places his palm on her left breast and kneads it softly. As he hears her moan deeper, he lifts his head. Looking into her eyes, he utters, "Allura…we ca…"

Placing her slender finger on his lips, Allura says, "Don't say it. It's me Keith…make love to me."

Keith hears the passion and love in her voice and whispers, "Allura…it is you."

She nods her head and smiles deeply at him. Everything around them seems to disappear as they get lost in each other. Keith descends down on her again and captures her lips with his.

He once again moves his lips lower and sucks on her neck. Allura reaches down with one hand and grasps his firm buttocks. She squeezes hard and feels him push his groin into her harder. Keith sits up slightly and pulls his shirt off.

Running her hands up his chest, Allura sits up. She traces the muscled outline of his chest with her tongue and feels him shiver. Pushing her gently back into the mattress, Keith continues to kiss her.

Allura begins thrusting her hips up against him as Keith moves his hips with her. Reaching down, she begins to unbutton Keith's pants. Her hands are interrupted as he moves his head down to her breasts. Pulling her shirt down and exposing her nipple, he takes her nipple in his mouth with his teeth and pulls on it gently.

Arching her back off of the mattress, Allura pleads, "Please Keith, make love to me!"

As Keith moves back up her body, Allura runs her fingernails up his back. As her overwhelming, exotic feelings intensify for him, a voice other than the man she so desperately wants to be with whispers in her head.

Allura tries to push it aside and keep the pleasure she is feeling at this very moment. The haze begins to fill her head once more and tears begin to stream down her face. She mumbles, "No…not now," as her fingernails pierce Keith's skin.

Keith cringes in pain as he feels the sharpness of her nails in his back. Hearing her words, he lifts his head to look at her. He looks worriedly into her eyes and doesn't recognize the person he is looking at. This is not the kind, and loving Allura he was making love to; instead, there is something indescribable in her eyes.

He becomes worried and begins to say her name. Just as the words begin to cross his lips, the room goes black.

Allura tosses the lamp she just used to hit Keith over the head with on the floor. She pushes him off of her as best she can and pulls herself the rest of the way from under him.

She straightens her shirt and quietly walks to the door. Opening the door slowly, she peers out of it to make sure there is no one around.

Seeing that the halls are clear, Allura exits the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry once again for the delay. School is really demanding at the moment but I promise to get the rest to you! Thanks Mertz for proofing!!!

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

* * *

Making her way through the quiet corridors of the castle, Allura stops quickly as she feels a wave of dizziness strike her hard. Resting her head in her hand, she leans against the wall, trying to overcome the feeling.

Lotor's voice beams loudly through her head , as the dizziness begins to subside. He tells her, "_Come to me Allura...Now!_"

Allura pushes off of the wall with her hands and begins to move in the shadows of the corridors. Easily making her way outside, she sees two castle guards standing just on the edge of the walkway that leads to the gardens.

With the guards' back turned to her, Allura quickly and quietly makes her way down the stairs of the stoned porch. She scoots her way through the bushes, being careful not to make a sound. Allura waits a few seconds to make sure there are no other guards around. It is dark and the clouds forbid the stars to shine brightly as she makes her way through the garden and to the open field.

The demanding voice in Allura's head becomes stronger and louder; she has no choice but to continue her journey to find the source of her thoughts.

* * *

A sharp pain echoes through Keith's head as he opens his eyes and tries to lift his head off of the bed. Grabbing where the pain is emanating from, Keith sits up and pulls his hand from the wound. He investigates his hand and sees the blood smearing it. "Allura…" he mumbles and quickly rises from the bed.

From the loss of blood, Keith weakens as soon as his feet hit the floor. He grabs the edge of the bed to steady himself and picks up his discarded shirt. Sliding his shirt on, he zips it closed as he staggers out of the room.

Using the wall for leverage, Keith moves down the corridor in the attempt to find Allura. He stops to wipe at the blood with his shirt sleeve as he hears Lance's voice. "Keith? What the hell happened to you?"

"Allura…" he begins to say.

"Princess did this to you?" Lance asks.

Keith nods and loses his balance from weakness. Lance grabs him quickly before he falls. "I better get you to Med Tech."

"I ju..just left from there. I have to find Allura!" Keith demands; forcing the words across his lips.

"Wait…she's not in Med Tech?"

Keith grabs Lance's jacket and wavers in his stance as he spats, "There's no time for this Lance. We have to find Allura!"

"Ok Keith…I'll get the others and _we'll _find Allura. You're going to Med Tech for stitches and whatever else you may need." Lance calls on his comm. unit for assistance to help Keith get to Med Tech.

As if they were waiting for the call, two castle guards appear. Lance orders, "Escort the Commander to Med Tech. He'll probably fight you on it, but make sure he gets treatment."

The guards nod in understanding and Keith wraps an arm around each one. As he begins to go willingly with the guards, Keith turns his head and says, "Lance…I think she's going to Lotor. Find her."

Lance nods his head and says, "Don't worry about a thing Keith." He turns and makes his way to castle control as he calls Pidge and Hunk on his comm. unit.

* * *

Lance runs into Castle control with Hunk and Pidge filing in after him. "Coran, raise the chutes!" Lance yells.

"Why?" he asks.

"Allura's missing! We'll look for her in the lions." Lance says, as Coran lifts the dais.

"What! Allura is missing? Where is Keith?" Coran asks before Lance enters his chute.

As Lance runs, he yells, "In Med Tech!"

"_What is he doing in Med Tech if Allura isn't there?" _Coran asks himself.

* * *

Keith waits impatiently on the exam table. Frustration builds and Keith begins to hop off of the table when Dr. Gorma walks into the room.

Spying the blood seeping from Keith's hairline, Dr. Gorma grabs a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball. Walking over to Keith, he asks, "Well Commander, what happened to you?"

Cringing as Dr. Gorma places the saturated cotton ball on his head, Keith says, "Guess the Princess got me back for all the early morning practice drills."

Dr. Gorma pulls the cotton ball away and looks at Keith with confusion. "You mean…the Princess hit you?"

"That's what I mean Dr….now, I need to get out of here fast. All…the Princess is missing and I need to help find her." Keith says with agitation.

Dr. Gorma places the bottle and cotton ball down on a small tray that sits next to Keith on the exam table. He picks up a syringe and begins to place it near Keith's wound.

Keith pulls back and puts his hand up to stop him. "What are you doing?

Dr. Gorma looks at the syringe and then at Keith. "This is to numb you Commander. You need stitches."

Shaking his head, Keith says, "No. I don't need anything. Just stitch it."

"Commander?"

Keith raises his voice, "Just do it!"

Dr. Gorma's eyes widen in shock at Keith's insistence. Keith lowers his head and sighs as he says, "I'm sorry. Please, just hurry. I need to go help the others find the Princess."

Setting the syringe down, Dr. Gorma picks up the tools needed to stitch up Keith's wound. "Very well…let's get to it then."

Controlling his breathing, Keith closes his eyes tightly as Dr. Gorma begins stitching. His knuckles turn white as he clutches the edge of the table with both hands hard.

A few minutes pass, and Dr. Gorma finishes. "There you go Commander. You are clear to go rescue our Princess."

Keith opens his eyes and Dr. Gorma helps him slowly get down from the table. "Thank you doctor." Keith begins walking out of the room when Dr. Gorma says, "Please Commander, be careful. I know how much the Princess means to you. She means a lot to all of us, but you are injured."

Nodding his head in reply, Keith walks out.

* * *

As he walks into Castle Control, Keith sees the room buzzing with activity. Castle guards are getting orders from Coran and moving about the room. Coran notices Keith walk in and steps away from the guard he is talking to.

Walking up to Keith, Coran looks at the bandage that covers his wound. "Keith? Are you alright?"

Nodding his head, Keith replies, "I will be as soon as I know that Allura is alright. Any news?"

Coran sighs and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Lance, Hunk and Pidge went up in the lions to see if they could spot her…or anyone else."

Keith's heart tightens as he listens to Coran's words. "Coran, I'm going on horseback to find Allura. She may not be in her right mind, but she knows that we will be looking for her. She isn't going to be out in the open. I have to find her from the ground."

He begins to walk away when Coran stops him. "Keith, Allura knows this countryside better than any of us. You may want to take a few guards with you. Plus, you aren't exactly in good health at the moment."

Keith holds up a hand, "I'll be fine Coran. I'm sure she is going to meet Lotor. They will be where no one will be able to find them easily…especially by air."

Coran nods, "Very well then. Be careful."

Turning away, Keith quickly walks out of the control room.

* * *

Making his way to the stables, Keith spots his favorite white horse and quickly fastens the saddle on it. He swings up and sits in the saddle, situating his body so he is comfortable. Briefly, he runs a hand over the horse's mane and says, "Come on boy, take me to her."

Keith squeezes his thighs a bit tighter on the horse and it begins a steady gallop. _"I have no idea where to look for you Allura, but I will find you! Please...just hold on."_

He begins to think of possible places she would go. _"She won't be able to go very far. I don't think I was out that long. She's on foot…this much I know….where? Think Keith! Dammit!"_

Stopping the horse, Keith looks up as he sees Red Lion fly above him. He looks into the thick forest not too far from where he is. "The forest? The lions won't be able to see through the thick of it. It's worth a shot!" Keith squeezes harder with his thighs and the horse begins a rapid run towards the forest.

The voice in Allura's head has become a pounding ache. The dizziness is overpowering and she can barely stand. She stops when she hears the powerful rushing of water. Allura staggers out into the opening of the forest where, in the middle, lies a strong, running stream of fresh water.

Allura stops and looks out at it, thinking, "_I've always loved this place."_ She hears his voice again…this time, not in her head.

"Ahh…my beautiful princess. You have come to me…as I knew you would." Lotor holds out his hand for Allura to accept. She hesitates as she tries to fight through the thickening fog in her head. Lotor knits his eyebrows together and says with a stern voice, "Come Allura…it is your destiny."

She begins to move closer to Lotor when she hears the most wonderful voice…in her head.

_ "Hold on baby…I'm coming…just hold on!"_

Allura blinks several times, moving her head from side to side, looking to see if she can find him…Keith. "Keith," his name barely passes her lips.

Lotor senses her hesitation once more and begins to get angry. He demands with a holler, "ALLURA…NOW…COME TO ME!"

Grabbing her head quickly, Allura doubles over on the ground. Lotor comes up to her and grabs her around the shoulders. He lifts her up forcefully and looks into her eyes. "You love _me_**, **Allura."

Allura looks deeply into his eyes and as he begins to descend on her lips…Keith calls out to her, "Allura! Don't!"

Lotor swiftly looks up to see Keith standing not too far behind Allura. He smiles and says to her, "He has come to take you away from the man you love Allura. He must be stopped or we will never be together. Kiss me…show him how much we are in love."

Allura's eyes begin to roll back and she begins to weaken. Lotor tightens his grip and pulls her closer to him and she snaps back up. Allura begins to move in closer to Lotor to kiss him when Keith yells the words he has longed to say and she has longed to hear from him, "ALLURA…I LOVE YOU!"

As if the words were magic, the fog begins to dissipate from her mind and her eyes go wide with recognition of where she is. When she begins to struggle against Lotor, he becomes angry. She sees the hatred in his eyes and he spats, "Your Voltron commander will pay for this." Lotor throws Allura to the ground and rushes towards Keith.

With Keith's eyes on Allura, he fails to notice the quickness of Lotor's advance and he tackles Keith to the ground. Knocking the wind out of him as he makes contact with the ground, Lotor begins to pound hard into Keith's stomach with his fists.

Trying to catch his breath, Keith grabs Lotor's head with his hands and quickly swings his head up to make contact with Lotor's. The movement knocks Lotor off of Keith and Keith, as quickly as he can, rolls away from him.

Keith slowly stands, feeling dizzy from the head-but he just gave Lotor. While holding his head, he admits to himself, "That was a dumb move."

Lotor stands, pulling his laser sword from its holster. "Now peasant…you will die at the hands of the Prince of Doom while my bride watches!" He lunges forward with his sword and Keith flips to the side, landing on the ground once more.

Keith kicks Lotor's legs out from under him and Lotor falls. Jumping to his feet, Keith runs over to Lotor, kicking his sword from his hand and Lotor growls at the loss of his weapon.

All Allura is able to do is sit and watch as her head is still fighting the war of dizziness. Tears fall from her face as she fails in trying to stand, desperately trying to go to the man she loves to help him. She thinks, _"I'm trying Keith…please be careful!"_

Lotor gets up on his knees to stand, but is kicked in the jaw by Keith. He flies back into the rushing shallow water of the stream. As he sees Keith running toward him, he picks up a large loose rock from the water. Keith rushes towards Lotor as he begins to stand. Reaching him, Lotor swings the rock at him but Keith is too quick and grabs Lotor's wrist. "You play dirty Asshole." Keith says through clenched teeth.

Lotor breaths heavily, "And I will win!" Lotor tries to overpower Keith, but Keith matches his strength. The rock falls from Lotor's hand. Sensing he is losing, Lotor kicks his leg out, hitting Keith hard in the groin. Doubling over in pain, Keith releases Lotor. As Keith is kneeling, Lotor knees him in the face, causing his head to swing back. Keith begins spitting out blood as he is still doubled over in pain.

Standing up, Lotor laughs. He looks over to the dazed princess and says, "What will you do with a lover that can't perform Allura?" Lotor walks over to his sword and picks it up. Confidently walking back to where Keith is hunched, he kneels next to him and lifts him by the back of his shirt slightly. He turns Keith on his back to look into his eyes.

Holding his sword up high, ready to impale Keith, he says, "I want to see the life fade from your eyes as I kill you." Lotor lifts the sword higher and as he begins to swing his sword, he feels something hard against his skull.

The sword drops to the ground as Keith moves out of its way, Lotor following not far behind.

Allura drops the rock she just used to hit Lotor with and falls to her knees, still a bit dizzy. She crawls over to Keith and grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him with all her might up to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she asks, "Are you alright?"

Keith wipes the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and says, "I've seen better days..." He looks at her with concern as he places a palm on her cheek. "Please tell me you're ok."

She smiles and says, "I will be…as long as you're with me. Keith, did you mean what you said? Do…you love me?"

Running a finger over her lips, Keith looks deeply into her loving eyes as he expresses, "I love you more than anything Allura. I would do anything for you. I wish I didn't take so long to tell you…and if I didn't have blood all over me, I would kiss you…madly."

Smiling slightly, Allura says, "Oh I don't care about that." She places her hand behind Keith's neck and pulls his lips to hers. She kisses him softly then gently rubs the tip of her nose on the tip of his.

Keith begins to chuckle as he tries to stand. "What's so funny?" Allura asks as she helps him to his feet.

"I was just thinking what Lance would say about this."

"What?"

"He would say, 'that takes real balls Keith'." Allura looks at Keith wide eyed and begins to laugh with him.

Keith sits down on a nearby bolder and grabs his comm. unit. "Lance, I found Allura. I also have a guest for the cells."

"Lotor? You have him?" Lance asks over the airwaves.

"Yep."

"I'll be right down. Ah…where are you?" Lance asks.

"We're in the forest, where the stream begins to widen…you won't be able to land the lions in here."

"Got it Keith, we'll be there shortly. McClain out."

Keith drops the comm. unit and grabs his stomach as he sighs. Allura notices how pale he is and places a hand on his shoulder as she kneels in front of him. "Keith, we should get you to Dr. Gorma."

"I'll be fine…it just isn't everyday a gorgeous woman ,that I happen to be head over heels for, gets me excited, knocks me over the head with a lamp, makes me come search for her, then, getting the shit kicked out of me."

"I'm so sorry Keith…I hope I can make it up to you …somehow."

Keith looks up into her face and smiles, "Oh, I am sure I can think of something." The engines of the lions are heard overhead and Keith begins to stand. Sighing, he says, "I'm feeling a little better now."

"You are such a bad liar." Allura admits as Lance and Hunk come rushing in to where they stand.

"Allura! How…how are you feeling?" Lance says.

"I'm fine Lance. It's Keith that needs help."

Lance eyes Keith up and down and asks, "What happened to you? Ole blue balls kick your ass?"

Cringing, Keith says through clenched teeth, "Don't talk to me about blue balls or any other kind of balls for that matter."

Lance realizes what he is referring to and gasps. "Oh….wow….well…." Turning his head to Hunk, he says, "Hey Hunk, let's get Lotor to the holding cell. I'm sure he's going to need some ice on his bal…head."

Keith snaps his head at Lance and says, "I should be used to you by now."

Hunk lifts Lotor's unconscious body from the ground and Lance bounds his hands behind him. "Hey Cap," Hunk says, "I'll go ahead and take creepy here to the cell block. You guys want to hitch a ride with Lance?"

Keith says, "Well, I guess we should…seeing how I won't be on horseback for awhile."

Lance snickers and says, "Or doing any other extracurricular activities."

Shaking his head, Keith and Allura walk towards the Red lion.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy. Thanks once again to Mertz and Wade Wells for editing. I really don't know what I would do without you guys!

I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

* * *

Standing in the observation room, Allura watches the rising sun when she hears his footsteps; she can even smell his cologne, but doesn't turn.

He walks up next to her and stops. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

Glancing over at him, Allura replies, "Yes. I feel like I've missed so much." She moves away from the window and sits on the nearby sofa. Hanging her head low, she says, "Lance, I'm so sorry for the way I acted toward you. I am so embarrassed."

Lance sits next to her. Reaching up, he takes her chin with his fingers and turns her to face him. "Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, nor do you have anything to apologize for."

Tears well up in her eyes and Allura softly says, "I remember everything now. I could see myself acting that way, but I couldn't stop myself…"

Placing a finger on her lips to stop her, Lance states. "It was that gas Allura; Haggar and Lotor's trick. The only way he can get a girl is to force her." Lance removes his hand from her face and places his forearms on his legs. He sighs and says, "I have to admit, I liked you coming on to me. I know I joke about you being like a sister to me Allura, but if Keith didn't have your heart, I would fight for it." He looks over at Allura and sees the shock in her eyes. "It's ok, I know how much you two love each other. Forget I said anything."

"Lance…" she begins to say.

He cuts her words off as he stands, "But if he breaks your heart, I'll make sure the pain he feels now is nothing compared to what I will do to him. Lance says as he points to his groin, "That's nothing…you hear me?"

Allura smiles and flushes a bit.

"Speaking of balls, you may want to go check on our fearless leader. He is in his room…with a pack of ice…I'm sure." He suggests and turns to walk out of the room.

* * *

Walking down the hall toward Keith's room, Allura passes several guards and maids. She tries desperately to avoid eye contact as the embarrassment of her recent actions consumes her. Fighting back the tears, Allura finds herself at her destination.

She hesitates briefly before knocking and hears Keith bid her entrance. After entering, she stops just inside the doorway. Keith is lying on his bed, propped up with some pillows. He has a white cloth bag resting on his groin. Allura assumes it is filled with ice and cringes slightly. She begins to turn toward the door as her embarrassment once again engulfs her and softly says, "Maybe I should go."

"Wait! Don't go…I'm glad you're here." Keith admits.

Turning back toward him with flushed cheeks, Allura walks over to Keith's bed. Keith extends his hand to her for her to sit next to him. Eyeing his offered hand, she looks into his dark gorgeous eyes. He asks, "You ok?"

Allura can no longer control her tears. They begin to poor down her cheeks like rain from a storm. She sobs, "Oh Keith…I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so ashamed of the way I treated everyone…and for…disrespecting the love I have for you by coming onto Lance and…"

The shock on Keith's face is replaced by sheer pain as he tries to rise up from his bed to comfort her. Speaking over her sobbing, he pleads, "Allura…please come here. I'm afraid I can't go very far."

Trying to control her crying but failing, Allura moves to the bed and sits down next to Keith. "Come here honey." He says as he opens his arms in invitation.

Allura accepts and moves into his embrace. Keith leans back against his pillows, bringing Allura with him. Holding her tightly, he lets her cry out her torment.

After several minutes, Keith grabs the box of tissues from the nightstand next to his bed. Noticing that she has stopped her crying, he offers it to her. Allura pulls several tissues from the box and sits up. Looking away from him, she wipes her nose. Keith chuckles slightly and she looks over at him quickly.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Allura, it's just that…I love you, that's all."

Placing the used tissues on the nightstand on her side of the bed, Allura turns toward Keith. "Thank you for listening to me." She looks down near his groin then back up to his eyes. "Does it still hurt as badly?"

Keith removes the ice pack and admits, "Not as bad…the ice helps. I'll tell you what hurts worse…"

Allura raises an eyebrow in wonder. Keith points to the small bandage on his head from where Allura had hit him with the lamp.

She sticks out her bottom lip and replies, "Ahhh…poor baby." Leaning down, Allura places a feather light kiss on it. "Anywhere else?" She asks and he points to his cheek. Allura smiles and leans in once more and places another light kiss on his cheek.

"And here." Keith says as he points to his lips. The expression becomes a serious one on her face and she looks deeply into his eyes. Allura leans closer to him, placing her hands on either side of his body, she says, "I love you," and kisses his lips tenderly.

They break the kiss and smile at one another as Allura turns to lie next to him. She lowers her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him. Tightening her embrace, she sighs in content while Keith gently rubs her arm.

"Keith?" Allura asks.

"Hmm?" Keith replies as his eyes begin to close.

Allura lifts up and turns into him while leaning on one elbow. "I don't like the fact that Lotor is in this castle…even if he is in a holding cell."

Opening his eyes, Keith looks at her. "Galaxy Garrison has been notified of his capture and luckily, there is a transport ship nearby. They will come to transport him to Earth to stand trial for the crimes he has committed against Alliance planets."

Sighing again, Allura lowers her head again onto Keith's chest. She closes her eyes and softly says, "That transport can't come soon enough." Yawning, she states, "It's a good thing there was one close; otherwise it would be days before they could take him."

Keith begins to rub Allura's arm again. Feeling her concern about the presence of Lotor in the castle has him unable to relax. He thinks, _"Maybe I should have a little visit with our guest." _Looking down on the calm, beautiful princess, Keith squeezes her slightly. _"Only after she falls asleep."_

* * *

The cell in which Lotor sits is nicely lit. Cringing as he looks around while rubbing his wound on his head, Lotor notices how the walls shine and the smell of cleanliness takes over his senses. _"This is torture by just being in here." _He thinks.

Walking back over to the cot that rests against the far wall, Lotor sits. Relaxing his body, he closes his eyes and concentrates on trying to reach Allura with his mind.

"You can't reach her…" A voice echoes around the room. Lotor quickly opens his eyes to see the Voltron Commander standing on the other side of the closed door.

Keith continues, "Your spell over her has been broken."

Lotor stands quickly and strides over to the cell door. "Ahhh Commander, I see you are still able to walk."

"Oh I'm just fine Lotor. I can handle anything you have to throw at me." Keith states as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Knitting his eyebrows together and with a smirk on his face, Lotor asks, "Why don't you come in and we will see about that?"

"I'm not here to play games. I'm just here to thank you."

With eyebrows raised with surprise, Lotor asks, "And why is that?"

Keith inches closer to the door and says, "If it hadn't been for your little stunt with the gas, I don't think I would have been able to tell Allura just how much I love her."

Lotor lunges at the door and with his fists wrapped tightly around the bars, he hisses, "You will never know the true meaning of love for Allura! Her destiny lies with _me_**. **You can offer her NOTHING! You are a mere pilot with no royal blood flowing in your weak veins!"

Smiling, Keith replies, "You're right…totally right. I am a mere pilot with no royal blood flowing in me, but I have one thing you don't…a heart. Allura loves me for the person I am…not for what I can do for her. That's love Lotor…not that you would know."

He turns to walk away when he hears one more comment from the Prince of Doom. "You won't be able to _do_anything for her for awhile Commander. I think I took care of that."

Sighing, Keith shakes his head. He turns back to him and warns, "Get ready to go Lotor. The transport will be here soon to take you to your true _'destiny'_." As he turns and walks away, the angry voice of Lotor bounces off the walls.

Keith smiles and walks out.

* * *

Allura slowly awakens from her nap on Keith's bed. Reaching over to feel him, she is surprised to find that he is not there. Rising up, she calls out, "Keith?"

With no answer, Allura stands and walks to the window. Looking out into the bright sky, she notices something blocking out the sun. "The transport!" She runs to the door and opens it, running into Lance as she tries to exit the room.

Lance grabs her shoulders to steady her and himself. "Whoa…where are you off to in such a hurry?" It finally dawns on Lance where Allura is coming from and he raises an eyebrow. Sarcastically he whispers, "What did our Commander do…show you his boo boo and it startled you?"

Allura pulls out of his grasp and smiles deeply. "No Lance! The transport is here to take Lotor away!" She turns away from him and begins to quickly walk down the hall. "I want to see that bastard off once and for all!"

He starts to follow her, teasing. "Wow, such language. What would Nanny say about that?"

Laughing she replies, "I don't know. Apparently, she heard more than that from me."

"I'm glad to see you have put it behind you." Lance admits.

Allura sighs, "Well, not behind me just yet Lance, but I'm working on it."

* * *

Allura stands out on the docking bay where the transport awaits Lotor. She is surrounded by Pidge, Hunk and Lance while several of her guards line the perimeter. Coran is also awaiting Lotor's arrival. The doors open from the castle and Lotor, with wrists bound behind his back, exits. Four of the castle's royal guards and Keith are escorting him.

Lotor has remained quiet, surprisingly to Keith. As they walk out onto the docking bay, Allura refuses to meet Lotor's gaze. Instead, she locks eyes with her handsome protector. She smiles at him and he returns the gesture.

As they approach the transport that will be taking Lotor to Earth, he stops suddenly in front of Allura. The three members of the Voltron Force instinctively move to stand in front of her, blocking his view.

Two of the royal guards that are standing behind Lotor each place a hand on his shoulders, pushing him slightly to move. He stands firm and says to the princess, "You will regret this Allura. All you have to do is give yourself to me and your people will be free from this war."

Moving her gaze from Keith to look at Lotor over the shoulders of the others, Allura looks at him emotionlessly. Keith pushes the guards that are standing in front of Lotor away. Seizing Lotor by the shirt, he yanks Lotor into him. While holding him firm, Keith warns through gritted teeth, "If you ever so much as look her way again, she will be the last thing you ever see... got me?"

Lotor smirks at Keith as he releases him. Coran orders, "Take him to the ship and get him out of here." The guards push Lotor, moving him into the ship.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk move away from Allura to watch as Lotor is loaded onto the transport. As Keith walks up to her, the rest of the Force walks over to where Coran is standing. Keith places a hand on Allura's arm. "Are you ok?"

Smiling at him, she replies, "Yes…I missed you when I woke up."

Pulling her into a hug, Keith rests his head on hers. "I had some business to take care of. Next time, I'll be there…promise."

Lance walks up to the couple and slaps a hand on Keith's back, surprising him. "Take that somewhere else you two." He demands jokingly.

Keith and Allura release each other and laugh as the transport ship lifts off into the skies of Arus.

* * *

A few days pass after Lotor's capture and departure from Arus. All seems to be getting back to normal around the castle and Allura no longer feels the alienation from the other occupants of the castle.

Peace seems promising with the capture of the Prince of Doom and Allura feels somewhat free. Lotor can no longer force his obsession on her…he is finally behind bars.

Taking a break from writing her testimony for the trial against Lotor, Allura relaxes on a blanket that lies just on the bank of the lake and far away enough from the castle for total privacy. Bushes scatter along the edge and one big tree provides Allura shade from the beaming sun. A nice cool breeze flows steadily through the air and she leans upon her elbows and tilts her head back to enjoy it fully.

She thinks, _"I'm so glad Coran let me come here alone. It's been so long since I've been able to go anywhere by myself. Of course he made me take my comm. unit with me. I know Zarkon is still a threat, but at least he won't lurk in the shadows like his son."_

So engrossed in her thoughts and the freedom she feels, Allura doesn't hear the approach of her love. "I'd love to know what you're thinking about right now." Keith says.

Sitting up, Allura swiftly places a palm on her chest, covering her heart. "My God Keith…you frightened me!"

Kneeling down on the blanket, Keith smiles apologetically, "Allura, I am so sorry. I thought for sure you heard me walk up."

Smiling at his expression, she tells him, "It's ok. I've been through worse." She giggles, "I thought you would be working on your testimony against Lotor."

Keith sits down fully and stretches his legs out in front of him. Leaning back on his palms, he looks out onto the water. "I was, but I guess I had the same thing in mind as you. I needed a break. Plus, I haven't seen you very much."

Allura turns her gaze out on the water as well. "I know. I just want to get my words down and send them to Garrison so Lotor will be put away forever."

Sighing, Keith agrees with her. He lies back on the blanket and turns on his side, running the back of his hand gently up Allura's back, making her shiver. She turns her head toward him and smiles. "You have no idea what your touch does to me." She softly says.

He smiles up at her, agreeing, "If it is anything like what yours does to me, then I think I have some kind of idea."

Lying back next to him, she turns her body so she is facing him. Caressing his cheek with her palm, she whispers, "I love you and I want to be with you always."

Locking gazes with her, Keith looks into her deep blue eyes and says, "Marry me."

Allura's eyes go wide and she stammers, "Wh...what?"

Lifting up on one elbow, Keith gets closer to her as he says, "I mean it Allura. I don't want to spend another day apart from you. I've loved you for years but was too much of a coward to tell you. I almost lost you…"

Keith is unable to finish his words as Allura moves in closer to him and places her palm on his cheek once more as she whispers, "Yes." She softly kisses his lips and Keith deepens it, pushing her down on the blanket. The kiss intensifies as Allura wraps her arms around his neck.

Moaning as Keith moves his body in between her legs, Allura bends her legs to open them farther, her skirt sliding up her thighs, towards her waist. Keith breaks the kiss as his manhood throbs deeply.

Looking into her loving eyes, he lifts one of her arms and places it above her head. Allura's arousal deepens as she feels Keith's soft touch run down her extended arm. Still looking into her eyes, he says, "I can't believe I'm here with you…like this."

Reaching up with her other hand, Allura caresses his cheek, loving the feel of his skin. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you Keith?"

Keith turns his gaze to her arm that is still extended above her head and admires the curve of her elbow and the glow of her skin. Placing the back of her palm on his other cheek, she pulls slightly to get him to look at her.

Seeing the glistening of tears in his eyes, she lifts her head and with her lips barely touching his, she whispers, "I love you," and kisses him, licking his lips with her tongue. Keith opens his mouth and Allura slides her tongue in, finding his.

The kiss intensifies and Allura lowers her head back onto the blanket. She runs her hands along his chest and opens his shirt. Pushing it farther open, Keith lifts up slightly, allowing her to push it completely off.

Moving his mouth along her jaw line and down to her neck, Keith runs his hand up her side. He reaches in and pulls her silky blouse from the waistline of the skirt. Lifting up off of her, he takes her hands in his and pulls her up gently so she is sitting.

Keith takes the bottom of her blouse and slides it over her head, tossing it nearby. He then reaches behind her and unfastens her powder blue lace bra. Sliding it down her shoulders and along her arms, he watches as her perfectly plump breasts are released from their confines.

Allura blushes slightly as she watches the expression on his face. "So beautiful," he whispers and lowers her down to the blanket once again. As Keith kisses her lovingly, Allura moves her hands down to his waist and unbuttons his pants. Opening Keith's pants as best she can, she reaches in, taking his hardened manhood in her hand.

Groaning, Keith lifts his head from her; her name slipping from his lips. Descending down on her again, he brings his mouth to her breast. This time, Allura is the one to groan and she places her other hand in Keith's hair, holding his head gently to her and arching her back toward him.

Making his way further down her body, he stops once he gets below her belly button. He lifts himself up and reaches behind him, pulling her shoes off. Sliding his hands up her legs, Keith tucks his fingers into the waist band of her skirt and panties, sliding it down her body and off of her.

Keith sits back and pulls his boots off then, as he stands, he holds out his arms for Allura to join him. She reaches up and he takes her hands in his and pulls her up to stand with him. Wrapping his arms around her beautiful, fit, naked body, he begins to kiss the crook of her neck.

Closing her eyes, Allura tilts her head back to enjoy the sensation of his warm, moist lips on her skin. Running her hands down his back, she moves them into the back of his pants and feels the warm flesh of his firm buttocks. She smoothes her hands along his waist and pushes his pants down. With his pants falling to his ankles and with his lips now on Allura's chest, Keith quickly steps out of them.

Holding each other, they stand looking into one another's darkened gaze. "I love you Allura." He says with a glow about him.

Allura smiles then runs her thumb over his moist lips. Keith kisses it as it passes and she says, "I love you too…and I am ready to be one with you Keith."

Keith's heart tightens and he pulls her tighter to him, their naked bodies molding together and fitting perfectly. Wrapping an arm around her back, he lowers her to the blanket. She spreads her legs and feels Keith move between them.

As his erection pushes into her inner thigh, Allura reaches behind him, pushing on his back to feel him closer. Keith reaches down, taking his manhood within his palm, moving it to its destination, feeling the wetness of her femininity.

Allura opens her legs as far as she can and awaits the most anticipated feeling she has longed for since she fell in love with this man. Watching her features intently, Keith gently and slowly begins to glide his manhood inside her.

She closes her eyes as he moves it in further. Keith slowly pushes himself in all the way and Allura cringes from pain, arching her back off of the blanket.

Keith lowers his head to hers, whispering near her ear, "Shhhh…the pain will subside soon… I promise." Moving his hips steadily, Keith moves his lips to hers and kisses her softly. Allura relaxes as the pain is soon replaced with sheer pleasure and returns the kiss.

Soon, Allura's hips move in rhythm with Keith's and the pace of his thrusts increase. Taking in all the feelings of ecstasy, Allura begins to feel an overwhelming heated surge run through her body. _"What's happening? OH MY …!" _She thinks. Soon her words become vocal as her body is tensing up all over.

"Keith! Don't stop! Oh…God!" She arches her back off the blanket once more as she reaches climax and feels the heat she felt building, release. As she begins to come down from her high, Keith quickens his pace and fists his hands in the blanket as he reaches his limits. With a deep groan, Keith releases all the feelings he has for his love inside of her.

Allura buries her head in the crook of Keith's neck as she wraps her arms around him tightly. With the both of them breathing heavily, Allura whimpers, "I love you Keith…oh God how I love you."

Keith reaches one arm behind her and lifts up slightly with the other. Pulling her in close to him, he tells her, "I love you too…always."


End file.
